La Sangre y la Oscuridad
by Altebar
Summary: Para salvar a Jarlaxle, Entreri se ve obligado a recurrir a la ayuda de un antiguo amante, pero este es un vampiro, y esta vez no volverá a dejarle escapar de su abrazo. YAOI
1. Medidas desesperadas

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore, el argumento se beneficia de historias varias de vampiros.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes Jarlaxle y Artemis, además de Vladimir Giurescu (personaje propio), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 1. Medidas desesperadas.**

- Creo que esto es el fin...

Entreri miró a su compañero y gruñó una maldición. El talante pesimista que Jarlaxle estaba acusando no le ayudaba a mantener la esperanza de curarle.

Todo aquello le parecía un mal chiste. Si hace unos días alguien le hubiese dicho que una gripe común podía acabar con Jarlaxle se hubiese reido de él.

Pero la realidad era que su socio estaba tendido junto al fuego con la tez cubierta de sudor frio y tiritando entre tos y tos. Deliraba a ratos, diciendo las mayores estupideces que se podía imaginar y otras veces se ponía fatalista, como ahora.

- Su... supongo que tenía que llegar...

- Cállate.- Entreri probó el caldo y sirvió un cuenco para el drow.

Ni siquiera era capaz de alimentarse por si mismo, las manos le temblaban demasiado para sostener el cuenco. Entreri incoporó a Jarlaxle contra la pared de la caverna y le dio a beber del cuenco, el líquido caliente debería ayudar a parar los escalofríos.

- Nunca... imaginé que moriría así...

- No vas a morirte.

- ... imaginaba una traición, una puñalada... una matrona con mala baba...

- No vas a morirte.

- ... pero no me imaginaba así... en compañía de alguien...

Entreri se quedó confuso un momento hasta entender que Jarlaxle no había esperado morir recibiendo cuidados sino solo o como mínimo en compañía de su asesino.

- Idiota, no te emociones, porque no vas a morirte.

¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Un drow, Jarlaxle, llevado al delirio por una gripe.

Al ser criaturas de la Infraoscuridad, lo drows no vivían bajo cambios climaticos, estaciones o el simple intervalo del día y la noche. Eso hacía que nunca hubiesen estado expuestos a enfermedades propias de esos cambios, como resfriados, pulmonías o gripes. Sin duda esa era la causa de la fuerza con que la enfermedad castigaba a su socio.

No estarían en aquella situación de no ser por el desafortunado encuentro, hacía dos semanas, con un nishruu. Esas criaturas vaporosas eran devoradores de magia y había absorvido la magia de la mayoría de los objetos de Jarlaxle antes de que conseguieran matarle.

Como consecuencia estaban atrapados en una cueva, con un aguacero interminable en el exterior y sin objetos o pociones que pudiesen curar al drow.

Estaban a una semana de viaje del pueblo más cercano pero no podían ir. Sacar a Jarlaxle bajo la lluvia en su estado sin duda lo mataría antes de que llegaran, y Entreri no podía ir a buscar ayuda sin dejar a Jarlaxle solo, casi incapaz de alimentarse y mucho menos de cuidar de sí mismo.

Y la fiebre no daba indicios de remitir.

- Artemis... sabes que me voy a morir... no mientas a un moribundo...

Entreri tendió a Jarlaxle de nuevo y le arropó con las mantas. Maldito si sabía porque pero no quería perder a Jarlaxle, no de ese modo.

- Duerme.

- Espera, tengo algo que decirte, antes de morir...

- Dime que no vas a cargarme unas ultimas voluntades.

- Ya que lo mencionas, ¿podrías ir a ver a Triel Baenre y cortarle la lengua?

Rió su propio chiste pero un acceso de tos le obligó a parar. Entreri le incorporó la cabeza poniéndola sobre sus rodillas para facilitarle la respiración.

Jarlaxle le sonrió mirandole desde abajo, era una sonrisa sincera que desconcertó a Entreri. Esperaba que los delirios pasasen cuanto antes.

- Esto es mas de lo que merezco, voy a morir sobre las rodillas de alquien que aprecio.

Entreri sintió un pinchazo de dolor que no comprendía. No recordaba la última vez que había sentido algo así. No le gustaba, quería que parase, pero no sabía como.

- No te voy a dejar morir.

- ¿Por qué no?

No tenía respuestas. ¿Por qué le era util en combate? ¿por qué era una fuente de dinero? O mas bien, ¿por qué le hacía sonrerir muy a su pesar?

Retiró el sudor del rostro de Jarlaxle con un paño y no pudo ocultar que la preocupación que sentía se reflejara en su rostro. No podía hacer nada, nada.

Mirando el rostro que tenía entre las manos se fijo en algo que llevaba en estas.

El anillo. Hacía tanto tiempo que lo llevaba que se había olvidado de él. Era facil de ignorar, era apenas una pequeña anilla, una banda fina que llevaba en el meñique y encima de tono apagado.

Nunca lo había usado. De hecho muchas veces había pensado en tirarlo antes de olvidarse de él. Era un recuerdo de un pasado que prefería olvidar.

Pero lo había conservado, y quizá era la última posibilidad de salvar a Jarlaxle.

Giurescu podía salvar a Jarlaxle.

Lo que no sabía era si querría hacerlo o qué pediría a cambio.

Suspiró, tendría que arriesgarse, por mucho que le disgustase volver a ver a Giurescu.

Sacó el anillo de su dedo y se lo llevó a los labios, suerte que tenía buena memoria o de lo contrario habría olvidado la contraseña.

- ¿Artemis? ¿Qué haces?

- Un último recurso, vamos a ir a ver a ... un conocido mio.

Frotó el anillo y abrazó a Jarlaxle para asegurarse de que el teletransporte les llevase a ambos hasta el castillo.

Un instante de confusión y distorsión y ambos notaron el cambio.

No oían la lluvia, y no hacía frio. Entreri suspiró aliviado de ver que ambos habían llegado sin problemas, despues de tanto tiempo el anillo no había fallado.

Se encontraban en la entrada del castillo.

El castillo de Giuresco era de estilo antiguo, apenas ventanas, arquitectura recia y rectangular, pero había recibido atención moderna en forma de decoración y alguna ampliación mas moderna.

Nada había cambiado desde la última vez que había estado allí. ¿Qué edad había tenido? ¿Veinte? ¿Venticinco? Ni siquiera sabía si Giurescu aun vivía allí, quizá lo habían matado y otro ocupaba su morada.

- ¿Artemis?

El aludido miró a Jarlaxle, volvía a tener la cara cubierta de sudor y tiritaba violentamente. Ya habría tiempo para recordar, ahora Jarlaxle necesitaba ayuda.

- Yo me ocuparé.- Le murmuró.- ¡¡Giurescu!! ¡¡Vladimir Giurescu !!

Moviéndose en un silencio tan sepulcral que Entreri apenas pudo verle venir, Giurescu salió de las sombras a su derecha, como si hubiese surgido de la misma oscuridad.

- Artemis Entreri... finalmente has vuelto a mi.

Giurescu no había cambiado tampoco. Seguía siendo el hombre que había conocido hacía tanto tiempo. Alto, recio, de rasgos suaves pero aristocráticos, ojos de un azul gélido y cabello rubio dorado corto y peinado hacía atrás. Su porte era imperial, su traje perfecto y andar resuelto pero silencioso.

Naturalmente no había envejecido, y al sonreir desveló las puntas de sus colmillos.

Perfectos y letales. Tal era la naturaleza de los vampiros.

- Necesito tu ayuda.

La sonrisa de Giurescu se ensanchó al oir esto. Entreri supo que la ayuda no sería barata.


	2. En la boca del lobo

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore, el argumento se beneficia de historias varias de vampiros.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes Jarlaxle y Artemis, además de Vladimir Giurescu (personaje propio), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 2. En la boca del lobo **

Entreri vió como las mujeres atendían a Jarlaxle y no pudo sino sentirse intranquilo. No le importaba lo que le dijera Giurescu, no apreciaba dejar a su inconsciente socio en manos de unas vampiresas.

Nada mas pedirle ayuda, Vladimir había hecho llamar a su corte, las seis damas habían aparecido al instante, unas en forma de niebla, otras como murciélagos y solo dos simulando humanidad. Entreri las recordaba, Giurescu no había añadido mas mujeres a su colección en aquel tiempo.

El modo en que les habían mirado a Jarlaxle y a él, como si fuesen un plato particularmente apetitoso, aun le revolvía las tripas.

- Se pondrá bien.

Entreri miró a Anna, la mas joven de las vampiresas, de hecho él la había conocido antes de ser transformada, cuando no había sido mas que una moza del pueblo cercano, demasiado bonita para su propio bien.

No confiaba en ninguna de aquellas mujeres, pero Anna era sin duda la única que podía tolerar cerca de él. Era bonita, apenas una niña, y Giurescu la vestía y trataba como tal, a veces parecía que era como una hija en vez de una amante.

- Me alegra que volver a verte, te ves bien.

Entreri miró los tiernos ojos castaños y tuvo que recordarse a si mismo que aquella joven aparentemente inofensiva era poco mas que un cadaver andante que se cebaba de sangre para mantener aquel juvenil aspecto.

- Tú te ves igual, pero supongo que eso es obvio.

La pequeña Anna pareció herida y Entreri suspiró, Anna era la unica persona que podía llegar a tolerar en ese lugar, quizá no debía ser tan duro con ella. No era culpa suya ser lo que era, él había visto como Giurescu la transformaba contra su voluntad, subyugada por los poderes del vampiro.

- Estas muy bonita.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro antes acongojado.

- Gracias, Vladimir te espera. No te preocupes por tu amigo, me ocuparé de que esté bien.

Mas bien tendría que ocuparse de que las demas damas, Voica, Irina, Caroline, Mary y Catherine no intentaran probar la sangre del hombre que tenían que curar, pensó Entreri. Catherine fue hacia él con un revuelo de su traje y le sonrió seductoramente.

- Yo te acompañaré al salón.

Por lo bufidos que llegaron del corro de la cama era obvio que Catherine había ganado la batalla de acompañarle con cierta envidia por parte de las demas.

Catherine era la mas hermosa de las damas de Giurescu. De hecho este le había contado una vez que Catherine había sido una novicia de Sune, diosa de la Belleza. La fe de aquella ardiente pelirroja había sido rapidamente remplazada por el deseo de ser eternamente joven y hermosa.

- Te he echado mucho de menos, tigre.

Entreri le dirigió una mirada asesina mientras bajaban las escaleras pero la vampiresa no pareció ni minimamente afectada. Catherine era tan arrogante que jamas hubiese considerado a un mortal como un posible peligro, no sabía que el poder de Giurescu era lo único que impedía a Entreri clavarle su espada en el corazón.

- Yo no te he extrañado en absoluto.

Catherine se pasó la lengua por los labios y los dedos por el escote.

- Puedo cambiar eso...

Entreri no se molestó en dirigirle una ácida réplica pues llegaron al salón, donde esperaba el auténtico depredador.

Giurescu le recibió con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa amistosa. De no saber la verdad le hubiera tomado por humano, de hecho cuando le había conocido lo había creido.

- Bienvenido a mi hogar, Artemis. Catherine, querida, ve a buscar mas plantas medicinales para nuestro otro huesped, creo que faltan.

Un caballero ante todo. Catherine sonrió ignorando el hecho de que la habían echado educadamente y se marchó con una canción en los labios.

Entreri vió que habían dispuesto la cena para él, resultaba muy cínico que una casa de vampiros se molestase en tener la despensa llena.

- Por favor, siéntate, tenemos mucho de que hablar mientras cenas.

Entreri se sentó, evitó el vino al principio, pero finalmente concluyó que Giurescu no necesitaba envenenarle o drogarle para hacer su voluntad, era un vampiro muy viejo y por tanto extraordinariamente poderoso. Había tenido ocasión de presenciar un combate de Giurescu y podía admitir que el vampiro era un rival sobrenatural en todos los aspectos. El vino era magnifico, típico de la zona.

- Tánto tiempo... diez años creo, quizá mas.

Entreri hizo memoria mas a fondo y corroboró el tiempo.

- Doce años.

Giurescu asintió y le observó con aquellos ojos brillantes, que centelleaban al recorrerle.

- El tiempo te ha tratado bien, como a un buen vino.

La metáfora no le agradó demasiado, de hecho nada en absoluto.

- ¿Quién es el drow que has traido?

- Un socio, es importante para mi actual trabajo.

- Debe de serlo para obligarte a venir a mi.

Terminó la cena y miró al vampiro a los ojos, si Giurescu pensaba que se había hablandado con los años estaba equivocado. El vampiro sonrió como si aprobara la dureza de su mirada y se acomodó en la silla contigua.

- Sabía que había hecho bien al darte ese anillo, me ha permitido verte de nuevo.

- Yo no vine para verte.

- Cierto, has venido para que tu... socio recupere la salud. Pero no veo que hay de malo en dejarme soñar.- Rió Giurescu.

En cierto modo su sentido del humor le recordaba a Jarlaxle. Pero el drow usaba el humor en forma de alivio, Giurescu le imprimía un toque de peligrosidad.

- Dejemoslo en que no quiero que te hagas ilusiones.

- Los hombres viven de ilusiones.- Replicó el vampiro.

- Tú no vives.

Giurescu soltó una carcajada y aplaudió levemente.

- No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo Artemis Entreri que llamó a mi puerta y practicamente anunció que venía a matarme.

Lo cual había sido algo muy estúpido, pensó Entreri.

- Doce años, ¿sabes? Desde que te conocí mis presas son siempre hombres parecidos a ti. Piel bronceada, pelo negro, ojos grises... todos ellos.

- Supongo que en este tiempo debo ser el único de la región.- Gruñó Entreri sin rastro de humor y tono caústico.

Giurescu miró sin dismulo las armas que descansaban en las caderas de Entreri, la espada y la daga. El vampiro no necesitaba simular nada, podía ir al grano o dar rodeos, todo dependía de lo aburrido que estuviese o de sus ganas de jugar.

Los gatos juegan con sus presas antes de comérselas.

- No tengo humor para juegos.- Cortó Entreri.

- Cierto, nunca lo has tenido.

Giurescu se sentó sobre la mesa agilmente y miró a Entreri con un deseo tan obvio que Entreri tuvo que controlarse para no desenvainar sus armas.

- ¿Es tu amante?

Entreri se quedó en blanco, sin comprender la pregunta.

- El drow.- Aclaró Giurescu con aburrimiento.- ¿Sois amantes?

- No.- Acotó Entreri.

- ¿Significa eso que estas libre?

No le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba la conversación y le gustaba aun menos el modo en que Giurescu se inclinaba sobre él.

- No, no estoy libre.

- Luego el drow es tu amante.

Estaba claro que lo hacía unicamente para fastidiarle.

- No, no tengo ningún amante, y no me interesa tenerlo.

- Perfecto, entonces estas libre.- Concluyó satisfecho.

No valía la pena discutir. Giurescu le deseaba, le había deseado antes y al parecer seguía haciéndolo. Hacia doce años que habían estado... juntos, y Entreri tenía que admitir que había sido muy placentero. Pero no pensaba volver a acostarse con Giurescu, en primer lugar porque ya no era un adolescente en plena abullición y en segundo lugar por lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser acostarse con un vampiro, demasiados riesgos, por placentero que fuera.

- Quiero volver a estar contigo, Artemis, mis damas empiezan a cansarse del juego de llamarlas por tu nombre.

La simple idea de Giurescu llamando Artemis a Catherine... le dio ganas de darle un puñetazo. Probablemente era mentira, a Giurescu le gustaba provocarle, eso era todo.

- Yo no quiero estar contigo, no haber vuelto en doce años es una indirecta bastante obvia. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta como me fui.

Si. Había sido una huida desesperada. Había hecho equilibrios en el abismo. Debía aceptar que había tenido mas suerte que otra cosa, Giurescu había estado a punto de vampirizarle y en la huida, desangrado y debil, casi había perdido la vida.

Giurescu se inclinó hasta que Entreri notó su aliento frio sobre su oreja, erizándole el vello de la nuca, un leve olor a sándalo llegó a él. Una miriada de recuerdos se agolpó en su mente, la mayoría de las noches que Giurescu le había seducido y había acabado en su alcoba, rodeado del olor del vampiro y de su cuerpo, caliente por la reciente cena.

- He mojado mis sábanas blancas recordándote. ¿Y tu?

El susurro le envió un estremecimiento. De pronto se sentía como el joven de antaño, no podía moverse, no podía resistir...

¡No! Él no era una de las incapaces víctimas de Giurescu, no iba a quedarse atontado mientras aquella sanguijuela le sorbía la sangre.

Entreri se levantó de un salto y apartó a Giurescu, que le miró con una sonrisa pretenciosa.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso.- Gruñó Entreri.

- Quieres que lo haga.- Replicó el vampiro con arrogancia.

- No, no quiero. Aunque supongo que lo que yo quiera no te importa en absoluto.

Giurescu le recorrió con la mirada, como si decidiese por que parte iba a empezar su cena, bajó de la mesa y se acercó hasta que solo unos centimetros separaban sus rostros.

- Se lo que quieres, que tu no lo sepas es otro tema.

- ¿Ayudarás a Jarlaxle?

- ¿A tu socio? Si, por supuesto, él y tu sois mis invitados, y podré ser acusado de muchas cosas pero no de poco hospitalario.

Si, era hospitalario, pero sus invitados acababan por tener una final prematuro a manos de su anfitrión. No era algo alentador.

- No soy unos de los viajeros que puedas engañar... ¿qué quieres a cambio?

- Oh, vamos, ¿es que tengo que tener segundas intenciones? No voy a pedirte nada a cambio, me conformaré con disfrutar de tu compañía despues de tantos años.

Disfrutar de su compañía... Entreri murmuró un "eso no te lo crees ni tu", pero supo que tendría que darse por satisfecho con aquella vaga respuesta.

- Giurescu, no creas que...

- ¿Giurescu? Por favor, tú puedes llamarme Vladimir, Artemis.

- Preferiría llamarte Giurescu y que tú me llamases Entreri.

- Vamos, vamos, creo que podemos tratarnos con mas familiaridad, Artemis.

Pronunció su nombre con un ronroneo y pasó las yemas de los dedos por su menton, Entreri no apartó la mano del vampiro, no había que forzar demasiado la permisividad de Giurescu respecto a él.

- Voy a ver a Jarlaxle.

Giurescu asintió y realizó una reverencia antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo. La niebla en que se había convertido se deslizó por el aire hasta fitrarse por la pared y Entreri sintió que la presión de la presencia del no-muerto desaparecía.

El riesgo de venir era demasiado grande, esperaba que Jarlaxle mejorara cuanto antes, no le cabía la menor duda de que no podría irse del castillo Giurescu sin resistencia.


	3. El gato y el ratón

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore, el argumento se beneficia de historias varias de vampiros.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes Jarlaxle y Artemis, además de Vladimir Giurescu (personaje propio), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 3. El gato y el ratón**

Cuando entró en el dormitorio de Jarlaxle le alivió ver que solo Anna estaba junto al drow, cuyo estado había mejorado a simple vista, ya no temblaba y parecía dormir de modo plácido.

- Se encuentra mejor.

- ¿Cuánto crees que tardará en recuperarse?

- Oh, creo que una semana de reposo debería ser suficiente, o antes si consigo hacerme con una poción de Sanar en el pueblo.

Entreri asintió y se acercó a la cama, Anna tenía un cuenco con agua para refrescar al drow y un par de vasos de los que emanaba el olor de hierbas curativas. Jarlaxle parecía estar en buenas manos, al menos de momento.

Anna percibió sus dudas y arropó a Jarlaxle.

- No temas por él, Giurescu ha dejado bien claro que es un intocable, las demás no osarán contradecirle.

- Gracias.

- Tu dormitorio es la habitación contigua, amanecerá en unos minutos, deberías llevar nuestro mismo horario.

Cierto, no le convendría dormir de noche, mientras Giurescu y sus damas vagaban por el castillo. Salió de la habitación y fue a la suya, un amplio dormitorio amueblado con un lujo que no complacía demasiado a Entreri, no obstante, su cuerpo agotado por varios días de preocupación y nervios, agradeció inmensamente el blando y amplio lecho de la cama de doseles.

Pese a la intranquilidad de saber que los vampiros aun estaban activos, Entreri apenas tardó unos minutos en quedarse dormido, antes de ceder al sueño supo que sin duda el vino había tenido una ligera droga.

Giurescu no la atacaría tan pronto, de eso estaba seguro, le gustaba jugar con la comida.

Y sin duda pretendía jugar con él.

Despertó al anochecer, cuando aun había rayos de sol. Mejor, así podría moverse un poco sin tener a alguna de aquellas sanguijuelas respirándole en la nuca.

Se estiró perezosamente, lo que corroboró la idea de haber sido drogado, él nunca dormía tan profundamente ni tanto tiempo. En unos segundos su entrenado instinto dio buena cuenta de todos los cambios acaecidos desde que se había dormido hasta el momento.

Su ropa, que había dejado sobre una silla, había desaparecido y en su lugar habían dejado una muda nueva, sus armas no estaban a mano sino que las habían puesto sobre la mesa del pequeño escritorio. Además un ligero vapor salía del lavabo.

Se levantó y comprobó que un hombre estaba llenándole una bañera con agua caliente.

No intentó conversar con él, solo había que ver sus ojos vidriosos para saber que no era mas que la carcasa de un hombre, una marioneta atada a la voluntad de su amo. No podían hablar ni sentir, solo obedecían, como autómatas.

Debían haberle ordenado preparar el baño y eso haría.

- Me han puesto a su servicio, ¿desea algo el señor?

La voz, impasible y monocorde, era odiosa. Entreri se limitó a ordenarle que se quedase fuera de la habitación, junto a la puerta y no le molestase.

Prefería el agua fria pero necesitaba un baño por simple cuestión higiénica, hasta él se daba cuenta de que apestaba a suciedad y sudor. Se lavó concienzudamente y se puso la muda que habían dispuesto para él, unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca, botas altas y una chaqueta de corte diagonal. Le quedaba perfecto, de lo que suponía que Giurescu lo habría guardado de una de sus víctimas, dado que había estado dando caza a hombres que se le asemejaran.

Fue a la habitación de Jarlaxle con la esperanza de que estuviese consciente y poder explicarle la situación antes de que alguna de las vampiresas le diera una impresión erronea.

- Que guapo estas, amigo.

Entreri puso los ojos en blanco ante el recibimiento, Jarlaxle rió desde la cama y tosió levemente. Sin duda se recuperaba bien.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien, me duele la cabeza y no me atrevo a levantarme pero ya no temo morirme. Eres cruel, tenías que haber usado ese portal antes de que me creyera que el mundo iba a perder mi presencia.

Sin duda estaba bien si podía volver a decir tantas tonterías.

- Supongo que querras saber donde estamos.

- Sería un detalle interesante.

No lo admitió, pero le aliviaba profunfamente ver a Jarlaxle recuperándose, se sentó en la silla que Anna había usado para cuidar del drow y se dispuso a explicar la situación.

- Primero, estamos en Tashalar, en un castillo de las montañas Jazuk.

- ¿Tashalar? ¿En la península de Khult? ¡Que maravilla! Siempre he querido ver las tierras de la jungla, al otro lado del mar.

Muy propio de Jarlaxle, Entreri no supo si fastidiarse por su despreocupada actitud o agradecerlo. Por unos momentos podía olvidarse de la precaria situación.

- Me alegro de que te guste tanto.- Cortó con sarcasmo.- Quizá no te sientas tan alegre de saber que nuestros anfitriones son vampiros.

La confusión de Jarlaxle era obvia pero no parecía que la idea le horrorizase.

- Vaya... ¿y como es que tenías un portal a la casa de un vampiro?

- Conocí al vampiro de este castillo hace unos años, se llama Vladimir Giurescu.

Jarlaxle asintió y se acomodó en la cama con una expresión de curiosidad.

- Giurescu vive aquí con seis mujeres, vampiras también, ellas te atendieron.

Nuevamente el drow no pareció preocupado por haber estado indefenso ante seis vampiresas que podían haberle dejado seco. Su evidente despreocupación enervaba a Entreri, que no pudo evitar envidiar su actitud.

- Debiste usar el anillo antes, ¿qué pretendías? Me estaba muriendo y tu esperando a que yo tosiera los pulmones.

- De nada.- Entreri deseó tapar la cara de Jarlaxle con una almohada.- Entrar en la guarida de un vampiro no es algo que haya que hacer a la ligera.

- Pero aquí estamos, ¿es que el vampiro y tu no sois amigos?

Amigos. No se podía ser amigo de algo que te miraba pensando en su comida.

- Giurescu y yo no somos amigos...

- ... somos amantes.

La voz le sorprendió pero no dio a Giurescu la satisfacción de ver que no sabía que estaba alli. Jarlaxle tampoco, aunque era obvio que tampoco había oido al vampiro, que nuevamente salía de las sombras como una más.

- No somos amantes.- Replicó Entreri, no quería tener esa conversación ahora, y desde luego no con Jarlaxle delante.

- Un tecnicismo, lo eramos.- Corrigió Giurescu, que saludó a Jarlaxle con una reverencia a la que el drow respondió con una inclinación de cabeza.

Sus sonrisas eran como reflejos la una de la otra, los dos tenían un algo similar, reflejaban mas poder del que podía parecer a simple vista. Los dos habían notado esa extraña semejanza y Entreri notó la leve tensión.

- No hemos sido convenientemente presentados, maese Jarlaxle, soy Vladimir Giurescu, señor de este castillo.

- Es un placer, maese Vladimir, yo soy Jarlaxle, jefe de Bregan D'aerthe.

Entreri se sorprendió, se diría que Giurescu y Jarlaxle acababan de desafiarse silenciosamente. No se le había escapado el tono pretencioso en la presentación de ambos. No se gustaban, por mucho que se sonrieran mutuamente.

- Aun no se ha puesto el sol.- Apuntó, viendo el leve resplandor en el horizonte.

- No temas, Entreri, un poco de sol no puede acabar conmigo.

Jarlaxle susurró un "lástima", que no pasó desapercibido a nadie y Entreri le dirigió una mirada asesina, no le convenía enfurecer a Giurescu en su estado.

- Tengo que hablar con mi socio... a solas.

Giurescu le sonrió y se marchó, no sin antes dirigir una venenosa mirada a Jarlaxle, que le respondió con otra similar. Entreri esperó a que se cerrara la puerta.

- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?.- Espetó al drow, que ahora sonreía como si la cosa no fuera con él.

- Nada, creo que no agrado a tu amigo.

- Giurescu no es mi amigo.- Repitió, ya fastidiado con el tema.- Y a ti tampoco te gusta él por lo que he visto.

- ¿Lo es?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Es tu amante?

Entreri le miró con incredulidad, ¿era una coincidencia que aquellos dos hicieran las mismas preguntas el uno acerca del otro?

- ¡¿Os habeis propuesto volverme loco?! ¡No, no es mi amante!

Jarlaxle permaneció inmutable a su ira y se limitó a acomodarse como si le divirtiera.

- ¿Por qué te pones así? Es una suposición razonable.

- No veo porque. Tú preocupate de recuperarte cuanto antes, no quiero estar aquí mucho tiempo.

- ¿Fuisteis amantes de veras?

Entreri soltó un gruñido frustrado y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, ya era bastante malo que Giurescu le acosara con su antigua relación como para que Jarlaxle se divirtiera a su costa con el tema.

Si, se había acostado con Giurescu, pero era algo en lo que no quería pensar.

- Se te ve preocupado, Entreri.

Voica, la vampiresa era la mayor de las damas, se notaba en su porte, en su poder intangible pero presente, estaba por encima de las demas con una sabiduría que se adivinaba en sus hermosos ojos negros como el azabache. Era altiva, y Entreri sabía lo poco que la agradaba la atención que Entreri atraía. Que Giurescu amara a todas sus damas era permisible, pero Entreri parecía ser harina de otro costal.

- Me gusta estar aquí lo mismo que a ti te agrada mi presencia, Voica, ya lo sabes.

- Lo que hace feliz a mi señor me hace feliz a mi, y cuando él está disgustado yo también.- Replicó Voica.

- Ya, sois una magnífica pareja.

Voica le miró con furia y se acercó para sisear con los ojos encendidos.

- Si haces daño a Vladimir te arrancaré la piel a tiras.

Entreri no dudó de la veracidad de sus palabras pero se rió de la idea de poder hacer daño a Vladimir, el vampiro no necesitaría la ayuda de Voica para matarle.

- El desayuno está servido, no hagas esperar a mi señor.

Entreri se alegró de apartarse de Voica aunque fuera para encontrarse con Giurescu.

Apenas había entrado en el salón cuando, con una celeridad sobrenatural, Giurescu le aplastó contra la puerta, acorralándole con fuerza y dejándole sin aire por el golpe y la presión de aquel cuerpo duro como el marmol contra el suyo.

- Eress mio.- Le siseo Giurescu con fiereza, toda pretensión humana abandonada.

Los colmillos afilados como dagas arañaron la piel de su cuello.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Jarlaxle intentó incorporarse pero un fuerte mareo le obligó a reclinarse de nuevo, aun tenía fiebre y dolor de cabeza, aparte de tos. No, aun necesitaba reposo.

Aquel tal Vladimir Giurescu no le gustaba, claro que los vampiros tenían ese efecto en los vivos a menos que usaran su poder de encantamiento con ellos. Pero este vampiro en particular le daba muy mala espina, como una aversión natural. Quizá era el modo en que se dirigía a Entreri o le miraba, como si tuviese algún derecho de propiedad sobre él. Giurescu había querido marcar su territorio desde el principio y era obvio que consideraba a Jarlaxle una molestia.

- Buenas noches, ¿se encuentra mejor?

Una joven entró en la habitación, probablemente una vampiresa, aunque tenía el aspecto de una moza de apenas quince años.

- Me llamo Anna, y voy a ser su enfermera, señor....

- Jarlaxle, y estaré encantado de ser atendido por tan precioso ejemplo de belleza femenina.

La muchacha se ruborizó intensamente y jugueteó nerviosamente con las mangas de su vestido. Debía ser una vampiresa muy joven para ser aun tan poco maliciosa.

- Le he traido el desayuno.

- Gracias, Anna... ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas? Me temo que mi amigo Artemis no es muy hablador y apenas me explica nada.

Lo dijo en broma y Anna rió con él.

- Es muy parco con las palabras, ¿verdad?.- Coincidió la joven.- Se le da mejor actuar.

- Vaya, de modo que le conoces, y el muy egoista no me había dicho nunca nada de ti.

Anna se sentó a su lado, al parecer estaba encantada de conversar con él, probablemente un hombre con seis mujeres no concedía demasiado tiempo individual a cada una de ellas y ahora Anna disfrutaba de atención personalizada.

- Siempre fue muy callado, cuando le conocí yo aun era.... mortal.

Había un deje de tristeza en su voz, Jarlaxle comprendio que Anna solo llevaba unos años como vampiresa y aun añoraba lo que era estar viva.

Los vampiros eran criaturas extrañas, no había dos iguales, unos eran románticos asesinos, otros sádicos ambiciosos, algunos lamentaban eternamente lo que eran y otros medraban extendiendo su maldición.

- Giurescu y el se conocen, ¿cómo se conocieron?

Anna se encogió de hombros.

- Yo no estaba aun, cuando Vladimir me trajo aquí ya se conocían.

- ¿Se separaron de mala manera? Artemis no parece contento de verle.

- Artemis fue fuerte, no como yo, él huyo antes de que Vladimir le matara.


	4. Resistir y Primeros Recuerdos

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore, el argumento se beneficia de historias varias de vampiros.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes Jarlaxle y Artemis, además de Vladimir Giurescu (personaje propio), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 4. Resistir y Primeros Recuerdos **

Entreri se agarró a los hombros de Giurescu en busca de apoyo. Le temblaban las piernas y sin las manos del vampiro sujetándole la cintura sin duda ya habría resbalado al suelo. Sentía la cabeza ligera, como si estuviera borracho.

Giurescu devoraba su boca.

Al principio había estado seguro de que Giurescu iba a chuparle la sangre, sin embargo el vampiro se había limitado a lamer su cuello y después le había besado con arrebato.

Era un beso violento, desesperado, Giurescu mordía sus labios, chupaba su lengua, recorría su boca con la suya, le robaba el aliento... le besaba con mas hambre que la de morder su yugular. Apenas podía respirar y cuando Giurescu atacó su labio inferior aprovechó para hacerlo, pero seguía sintiéndose confuso y mareado, quería que Giurescu dejara de besarle y a la vez no soportaba la idea de no sentir sus labios llenos sobre los suyos.

No obstante de todo aquello, Entreri pudo sentir la mano que se deslizaba hasta su trasero, el apretón recibido por su nalga le ayudó a recuperara el control.

- ¡No!

Con evidente esfuerzo apartó a Giurescu y respiró a bocanadas, intentando serenarse. Giurescu se arregló la ropa con expresión de ligera molestia pero sonriente.

- Maldito seas, Giurescu.

- Estoy maldito, Artemis.- Se limitó a recalcar Giurescu.

- No quiero nada de ti, ¿es que no puedes ver nada sin desear destruirlo?

- Yo no quiero destruirte.

- Quieres matarme, lo intentaste hace doce años, me desangraste e intentaste que bebiera tu sangre. Para mi eso es lo mismo.

Giurescu se relamió como si recordara el sabor de la sangre de Entreri.

- Hace doce años rechazaste mi regalo, quizá ahora lo quieras.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora es diferente?

- Que ahora estas envejeciendo.

Era una afirmación real y simple. Entreri no pudo por menos que admitir que envejecer le preocupaba, hacerse mas lento, hacerse mas debil, perder las aptitudes que lo eran todo para él. Pero también sabía que no quería el regalo de Giurescu, no quería ser un esclavo de los instintos de los vampiros, que eran, a su manera, débiles. Débiles para con su naturaleza, en realidad un vampiro siempre sería esclavo de sus deseos, y de la luz del sol.

La vacilación hizo que Giurescu pensara que estaba dudando y el vampiro volvió a intentar abrazarle, no obstante Entreri se apartó y le miró con furia palpable.

- Apártate de mi.

- No puedes resistirte a tus deseos eternamente.

- Si que puedo.- Rebatió Entreri.

Abrió la puerta y se marchó del salón, se había quedado sin apetito.

Además no quería que Giurescu le viera tocarse los labios, que aun le hormigueaban, calientes, magullados, y deseosos de mas besos muy a su pesar.

Subió por las escaleras de una torre y salió a un amplio balcón, necesitaba aire.

Viendo el exterior del castillo rememoró el pasado, cómo había llegado hasta aquel lugar y lo que había ocurrido.

--------------------------------------

Un joven Artemis Entreri pelaba una manzana mientras oía al viejo basadoni discutir con un grupo de mercaderes y bajás de otras cofradias afiliadas a la suya.

En general no le gustaba estar en aquellas reuniones, le parecían encuentros vanales en las que los hombres revelaban constantemente sus miedos, ofreciendo a Basadoni todos sus puntos flacos sin nisiquiera pensar en ello. Le daban asco.

Pero Basadoni le obligaba a estar alli, su presencia daba al jefe de la cofradia una ventaja, la presencia del joven asesino era una sutil amenaza para todos los que iban a ver a Basadoni, si intentaban engañarle en presencia de Entreri, sería este mismo quien les matara.

Ademas el viejo Basadoni insistía en que aprendería algo.

En ese momento los mercaderes estaban hablando con Basadoni acerca de los negocios en Tashalar, una tierra selvática al otro lado del mar, en linea recta bajo Calimshan. Los vinos de aquella tierra eran famosos en todo Faerun y hasta el peor de ellos podía alcanzar precios astronómicos. Al parecer habían tenido problemas con un noble local, un tal Vladimir Giurescu, que poseía varios viñedos y parecía disfrutar poniéndo a los comerciantes en apuros.

Entreri apenas prestó mas atención, no eran mas que las preocupaciones de unos mercaderes gordos que venían a pedir ayuda al único presente que tenía agallas.

Cuando la reunión terminó, Entreri tiró lo que quedaba de la manzana y se acercó a Basadoni, que le indicó que se acercara y se sentara a su lado.

- ¿Has oido de lo que hablabamos?

- Si.

- Bien. Dime, ¿qué necesitas saber de mis enemigos?

- Que solo tienes que decirme quienes son.

Basadoni rió y una mirada llena de afecto recayó en Entreri. El joven siempre se sentía incomodo cuando Basadoni hacía eso, no le gustaba ser objeto de aquella mirada, algún día, no dudaba de ello, acabaría matando a aquel hombre, y no quería recibir esa mirada ese día. El mundo era cruel y caótico, alguien se haría mas fuerte que Basadoni algún día, y Entreri no se pondría de parte del debil a menos que ganase algo con ello.

- Muy bien, te hablaré de uno de ellos.- Dijo Basadoni.- ¿Conoces la tierra de Tashalar?

- He oido algo de esa tierra, es exótica y de gran riqueza, de excelentes artesanos y habiles cazadores que se internan en la jungla. Tienen vinos perfectos. Sin duda sería un pais rico de no ser por las tasas del consorcio de los Rundin.

Basadoni asintió satisfecho de comprobar que Entreri había dado buen uso a su acceso a la biblioteca privada de la cofradía.

- Los hombres que han venido a verme son enviados de ese consorcio. Tengo negocios con esa gente, negocios importantes. Los problemas de esa gente son también mis problemas.

Entreri asintió con la cabeza y Basadoni continuó.

- En sus picos, al pie de la jungla y cerca de una villa vive un noble que... da problemas. Tiene viñedos y comercia con el consorcio, pero no les rinde tributo. Cuando convocan reuniones no comparece, cuando le invitan a unirse al consorcio, rehúsa. Cuando le exigen las tasas hace caso omiso de ello.

- Disculpa, pero... ¿por qué no se ocupa de él el consorcio? Sin duda no será la primera vez que alguien trata de plantarles cara.

- El consorcio tiene poder pero parece que ese hombre también. Por lo que sé, un ejército no podría sacar a ese tal Giurescu de su castillo. Su hogar está estrategicamente situado y con un puñado de defensores podría detener casi indefinidamente a cualquier contingente. Y los asesinos enviados por el consorcio no han regresado.

La naturaleza de su misión empezaba a ser clara para Entreri.

- ¿Le quieren vivo o muerto?

- Ya es tarde para dejarle con vida, Giurescu será un ejemplo para los demás. Un barco sale mañana mismo para Tashalar, saldrás a mediodia.

Entreri sonrió, siempre agradecía aquel tipo de trabajos, los que realmente ponían a prueba su valía, dentro de poco su nombre también sería temido al otro lado del mar.

Mataría a ese Giurescu y el consorcio tendría que rendir a Basadoni su agradecimiento y su dinero.

------------------------------------------

Fue a ver a Jarlaxle y le encontró conversando alegremente con Anna, cuyo rostro mostraba una felicidad que Entreri no había esperado volver a ver. Desde luego su socio sabía como hacer que una mujer se sintiera especial.

- ¿Cómo va tu recuperación?

- Perfectamente.

Anna asintió y recogió los platos del desayuno, despues se marchó, como si supiese que preferirían hablar en privado.

- Tenemos que irnos cuanto antes.

Jarlaxle se limitó a cruzarse de brazos esperando una explicación.

- Giurescu se cansará pronto de su juego, en cuanto seas capaz de andar nos iremos de aquí.

- El vampiro nos habría matado ya si quisiera.- Replicó Jarlaxle.

- Giurescu no tiene prisa, y lo que quiere es que me una a su círculo de vámpiros, no tengo ningun interes en ello, ¿y tu?

Jarlaxle simuló pensarselo y se rió de la incredulidad de Entreri.

- Es broma, es broma, a mi tampoco me entusiasmaria la idea.

- Entonces concentrate en recuperarte, no aceptes medicinas ni comida sino te las trae Anna. Giurescu podría muy bien prolongar tu estancia a su antojo.

- Tomo nota.- Jarlaxle enarcó las cejas extrañado por la agitación de Entreri, probablemente acababa de tener problemas con Giurescu...

- ¿Te ha mordido?

Entreri negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la silla con expresión cansina. Toda aquella situación era demasiado para él. Solo pensar en cuantos días tendría que soportar las atenciones de Giurescu le ponía la piel de gallina.

- De veras, Artemis, me ayudaría mucho que me dijeras como llegaste aquí en primer lugar.

El humano se limitó a sonreir, era bueno dar a Jarlaxle de su propia medicina de vez en cuando, el drow ocultaba demasiado a menudo información.

- Te basta con saber que Giurescu quiere vampirizarme y matarte, y que mas nos vale irnos antes de que se decida a hacerlo.

- Eres cruel.- Jarlaxle hizo pucheros.

- Duerme, mejor que recuperes fuerzas. Me quedaré aquí.

Jarlaxle agradeció la guardia y se acomodó para dormir, cosa que necesitaba de todos modos, pues la jaqueca amenazaba con regresar.

Entreri envidió el profundo sueño de Jarlaxle y miró por la ventana el cielo estrellado sobre las montañas, desde este ventanal podía ver el traicionero camino que llevaba al castillo.

**Nota de la autora:** Estoo, bueno, yo voy a seguir escribiendo esto porque me gusta pero me animaria mucho tener reviews, por favor, en serio, de veras... juro que esta historia quedará completa en poco tiempo. Andaaaa.


	5. Recuerdos

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore, el argumento se beneficia de historias varias de vampiros.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes Jarlaxle y Artemis, además de Vladimir Giurescu (personaje propio), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 5. Recuerdos **

Entreri había viajado como si se tratase de un trampero, atravesando Tashalar como un cazador más que fuese a los bosques al empezar el invierno. Había tenido que viajar durante tres semanas para llegar a una villa al abrigo de las montañas, un pueblo fuerte, de casas de piedra y suelo empedrado. No cabía duda de que evitar el pago de tasas enriquecía a sus habitantes.

Gracias a su disfrad, Entreri no llamó la atención más de lo que lo habría hecho cualquier recién llegado. Un par de hombres se limitaron a preguntar cosas comunes, de donde venía, a donde iba... una vez satisfecha su curiosidad le dejaron en paz.

No obstante Entreri no vio ninguna construcción que pudiese albergar a un noble ni un castillo cercano. Finalmente no tuvo mas remedio que preguntar al tabernero procurando no generar sospecha alguna.

- He notado que no hay alcaldía en vuestro pueblo.

- Y no la hay, joven señor. No tenemos alcalde sino un Señor.

A Entreri no se le escapo el ligero espasmo en la cara del tabernero al mencionar al señor de la villa. Extraño, teniéndo en cuenta que gracias a él se enriquecían.

- ¿Y donde vive vuestro señor? Supongo que se necesitará su permiso para cazar en estas tierras.

- Hace poco que eres trampero, ¿verdad, muchacho?.- Rió el hombre.

Entreri sonrió admitiendolo como lo haría un novato al que han pillado como tal.

- Nadie caza por aquí, y nadie se atrevería a ir a ver a Giurescu.

El tabernero habló susurrando, inclinado sobre la barra.

- Por aquí no le vemos mucho, apenas sale del castillo, oculto en las montañas solo un traicionero paso lleva hasta él. Pero siempre ha habido un Giurescu en ese castillo, lo hubo en tiempos de mi abuelo y el abuelo de este, y puedo asegurarle, joven señor, ¡que siempre ha sido el mismo!

Entreri solo tuvo que convertir su consternación en una clara expresión de asombro para que el tabernero y dos de los comensales se apresuraran a contarle todo cuando sabían del tal Giurescu, entusiasmados por la idea de contar asombrosas historias a un joven impresionable.

- Vive en un gran castillo, oculto y protegido. Y lo mas asombroso, vive solo, no hay guardias en sus torreones ni en el paso, no tiene soldados.

- Ni falta que le hacen.- Terció un hombre curtido.- Giurescu gobierna sobre todas las bajas bestias, los cuervos y los lobos de las montañas le obedecen. Y los lobos de las montañas son grandes como caballos.

- El mismo Giurescu puede transformarse en lobo.

- Pero... ¿es un mago?

A Entreri no le hacía ninguna gracia que Basadoni no hubiese comentado que su objetivo bien podía ser un mago o hechicero poderoso. No es que le importase pero prefería estar preparado.

No obstante, los hombres intercambiaron risas, como si compartieran un gran secreto.

- No, o al menos no creo que lo sea.

- ¿Sabe porque le he dicho que siempre hemos tenido el mismo Giurescu?

Entreri se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de cerveza.

- Pues porque es inmortal, Giurescu es un wampir.

- ¿Un vampiro?

Los tres hombres asintieron con semblantes algo mas sombrios, parecía que acababan de recordar que su historia no era tan divertida. No debía ser agradable tener a un depredador de humanos como amo y señor.

Entreri fingió aprensión y recibió una amistosa palmada en la espalda.

- No tema muchacho, marche antes de que anochezca y se asegurará un camino libre.

- Gracias por el consejo, de hecho lo seguiré inmediatamente.

- Haces bien, que los dioses le acompañen joven señor.

Entreri salió de la taberna y pensó en todo lo que había oido. Giurescu, ¿un vampiro? No lo creía muy probable, si realmente era un vampiro viejo el consorcio que le quería ver muerto ya sabría de esa condición mediante espias, se lo habrían dicho a Basadoni.

A menos que quisieran ocultar esa información, quizá imaginaban que Basadoni enviaría a Entreri y esperaban que el vampiro eliminara al asesino mas eficaz de la cofradia, para debilitar así la posición del bajá. Alguien debía haberse hartado de la silenciosa amenaza de tener a Entreri en las reuniones.

Pero quizá era muy rebuscado, el consorcio no viajaría hasta Calimshan y urdiría todo aquello para eliminar a Entreri, no valía la pena tanto esfuerzo por un asesino al que apenas conocían dada su lejanía.

Era mas probable que la historia de que Giurescu era un vampiro fuese una superstición local, un miedo instalado en los lugareños por tener un amo que se recluía en exceso.

En cualquier caso, fuera o no un vampiro, Entreri no iba a detenerse por ello. La única diferencia radicaba en una mayor dificultad y el hecho de que tras matarle tendría que decapitar el cuerpo para asegurarse de haber terminado.

El castillo tenía que tener un acceso desde la villa, Entreri no intentó hacer averiguaciones sino que miró el mapa que había adquirido y buscó la zona que mejor se adecuara a la descripción de la ubicación del castillo.

* * *

En cuanto a la subida, el principio fue facil, a pesar de que el camino no estaba marcado. La senda apenas era visible, pasaba entre dos colinas en la base de un peñasco inaccesible y seguía por una elevación de piedra y roca hasta una ancha grieta , que subía casi en vertical a una falsa meseta al pie de una segunda linea de colinas aun mas empinadas. Estas eran salvajes y boscosas, de árboles macizos y viejos, pero una senda se abría entre ellos.

Entreri ascendió sin dificultades, aunque aceptaba que lo que para él había sido nada mas que un paseo, para un ejército hubiese sido una tarea imposible. Tenía razón el consorcio al preferir enviar a un hombre solo.

La luz de la luna llena ayudó a Entreri a viajar adecuadamente de noche y finalmente salió de entre los bosques y se encontró en la cresta de unos montes en forma de cúpulas, de tierra escasa y poca vegetación; mas allá, en una honda depresión , se extendía una llanura pedregosa hasta las oscuras formas de los negros acantilados. Hacia el norte se elevaba más y formaba unos picos, bajo los picos, como un enorme murcielago agazapado en aquellas alturas, estaban las vacilantes luces de un castillo.

- La casa del vampiro.- Entreri se burló pensando en lo natural que era que los aldeanos hubiesen creado tanta leyenda en torno a Giurescu.

Un par de cuervos graznó a su espalda y Entreri casi esperó que echaran a volar en dirección al castillo.

No fue así, de modo de continuó su camino, Cruzó la depresión pedragosa hasta el acantilado y empezó a subir por el estrecho camino tallado en su cara casi vertical.

El camino estaba como pegado a la negra piedra del acantilado, en algunos sitios se había desmoronado y apenas tenía la anchura para que pasara un hombre. El viento nocturno tiraba amenazadoramente de Entreri mientras avanzaba hacia aquel desconocido nido de águilas que era su destino.

Un leve sonido le puso en guardia.

Entreri miró hacia delante, al lugar donde el sendero desaparecía alrededor de la curva del acantilad. Recortadas sus siluetas contra el espacio estrellado, se erguían formas lobunas con brillantes ojos feroces. Dos al frente.

Tras lanzar una maldición, Entreri miró hacia tras y vió otros dos lobos o mas bien sus ojos bañados por la luna.

No sabía si dar credito a la historia de que Giurescu comandaba a los lobos, pero si podía dar veracidad a que, aunque no fuesen como caballos, los lobos de las montañas eran enormes.

Los lobos habían elegido el campo de batalla y le habían rodeado. Pero Entreri no dudo ni un instante de su victoria.

Las bestias atacaron a la vez, con letal sincronización, y Entreri les recibió con daga y espada listas para recibir la carga. No debía subestimar a las bestias, por instinto sabían bien como matar, y no sufrían las distracciones que podían padecer los humanos, Entreri siempre había sabido admirar esa capacidad.

La principal dificultad en ese momento era el campo de batalla, Entreri gruñó mientras intentaba mantener los pies afianzados sin por ello anclarse en una postura, lo que daría a los lobos puntos perfectos para atacarle. Un lobo atacó por debajo, sin duda intentado agarrarle la rodilla y Riente le hizo un tajo en la cara, sesgándole un ojo y desgarrando el hocico. La bestia gimió miserablemente pero atacó con furia renovada.

Las ventajas de Entreri eran su inteligencia y que los lobos solo podían atacarle de dos en dos, de modo que a veces los lobos rezagados estorbaban a sus compañeros.

El lobo que le atacaba desde atrás se envalentonó por los feroces avaces del herido y intentó cargar y derribarle. Entreri giró sobre si mismo y en un solo giro completo su espada rasgó el aire con un silbido y rebanó el cuello de la bestia, que cayó por el precipicio. No había tiempo de alegrarse, pues su compañero ocupó su lugar al segundo y dirigió un mas seguro ataque al torso, no obstante, Entreri aprovechó el impulso del giro anterior y, en una arriesgada maniobra, se impulsó hacia el acantilado, quedando al borde del abismo y dejando que el lobo se confundiera y se adelantara demasiado, entorpeciendo a su compañero.

Eso le dio tiempo para atacar el flanco del animal con la daga y matarlo apuñalando entre sus costillas y empujandolo hacia la pared, quedando así de nuevo en suelo fime y con enemigos solo en el frente, a los que alejó un poco con un reves de espada.

Una vez en posesión de la baza ganadora, Entreri atacó con ferocidad par a la de los lobos, atacando con tajos rápidos y eficazes, debilitando al lobo herido en la cara, que cada vez se comportaba de un modo mas desesperado.

A Entreri le extrañó, los animales no atacaban de ese modo, al perder a dos compañeros lo natural era que aquellos lobos ya se hubieran retirado. Sin embargo seguían alli.

Desangrandose, la bestia acabó por despeñarse, dejando paso al último lobo, que echaba espuma por la boca de pura rabia, Entreri tuvo especial cuidado con este lobo, se veía lo sufucientemente enloquecido como para atacar a la desesperada.

Entreri había luchado con espadachines que le habían dado menos problemas que aquella bestia sin inteligencia. El animal se movía con velocidad, atacando y retrocediendo con rapided, Entreri pudo oler el aliento del lobo ante su cara antes de clavarle su daga bajo la quijada punzando el cerebro.

Con el camino libre, Entreri se dio buena prisa en continuar su camino antes de que apareciesen mas dificultades.

Y las hubo.

* * *

Había un puerto en la cadena montañosa, pero la hendidura de las montañas no era completa. El acantilado por cuya cara había caminado conducía al fin a una alta cresta que se alzaba dividida en dos picos gemelos. Y allí, a horcajadas sobre el desfiladero, donde este se estrechaba, aferrándose a las dos caras opuestas y apoyado en el centro se alzaba el castillo Giurescu.

Cuando se acercaba, Entreri masculló una sarta de improperios, los lobos bajaron por el sendero del acántilado, viniendo del castillo, y no eran solo cuatro de ellos. Era una manada que avanzaba directamente hacia él.

Dar media vuelta no era una opción, no podría dejar atrás a los lobos, sería un gasto de energia inutil, combatir a la manada, por otra parte, era algo imposible, no podía hacer frente a tantos enemigos a la vez, aunque matara a la mitad de ellos el resto acabaría con él. Entreri escupió y se preparó para lo peor.

- ¡Venid, aquí hay muerte para todos!

Los lobos no respondieron a su desafio. Se detuvieron a unos metros de él, inquietos, los que iban delante olfatearon nerviosamente y movieron la cabeza mirando de un lado a otro. Parecía que esperaban algo, una orden.

- ¡Vamos, ¿quién será el primero?!

Los lobos se movieron, pero no hacia él. En lugar de eso se volvieron, se apartaron y dejaron un sendero entre ellos, mirandole pero sin hacer ninguna mueca amenazadora, sin gruñidos ni orejas aplastadas.

Entreri comprendió que aquellos lobos no eran atacantes, eran una escolta.

Al parecer Giurescu realmente dominaba a los lobos. Los primeros le habían atacado, ahora el noble parecía querer verle en persona.

Un engreimiento que pagaría caro, pensó Entreri mientras avanzaba.

Los lobos le siguieron.

El camino se ensanchó, se convirtió en una avenida flanqueada de altos y oscuros pinos, sobre una nivelada y amplia franja de piedras. A la izquierda, más allá de los pinos, unas rocas lisas y negras se alzaban verticalmente como montañas seccionadas. A su derecha, los árboles eran un tupido bosque que descendía por un lado de la garganta para ascender por el otro. En en fondo fluía y gorgoteaba el agua de un rio negro.

Por fin se encontró ante el antiguo castillo. La sillería era maciza, aunque antigua, a ambos lados del desfiladero se alzaban altas torres, cuadradas y firmes, con ventanas en arco y fortificaciones, cornisas y balcones con profundas troneras.

El edificio central, no obstante, parecía haber recibido mas atención y tenía añadidos mas modernos, livianos y con amplios espacios que no precisaban de tantos contrafuertes.

Los lobos empezaron a marcharse a medida que se aproximaban al castillo.

Un foso no muy ancho, excavado en la roca y sembrado de estacas era la sencilla defensa de la entrada. Y allí estaba la puerta, un pesado portón de roble, reforzado con hierros y con puente levadizo. Y justo mientras miraba, la puerta se abrió con un leve gemido.

Y Vladimir Giurescu, solo, apareció en el umbral.


	6. Damas peligrosas y Tercer recuerdo

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore, el argumento se beneficia de historias varias de vampiros.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO: **Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**) y este se da entre los personajes Jarlaxle y Artemis, además de Vladimir Giurescu (personaje propio), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 6. Damas peligrosas y Tercer recuerdo **

Entreri estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana, atento a la acompasada respiración de Jarlaxle, mientras juguetaba con un estilete entre los dedos.

- Cuidado, podrías cortarte.

Ni siquiera tuvo que simular que no le habían sorprendido pues había visto el acercamiento de Catherine por el rabillo del ojo. La vampira había trepado por el muro y ahora le sonreía de pie en el aire, levitando.

- Apuesto a que eso te encantaría.

Catherine rió melodiosamente y hizo una estudiada caida de ojos.

- Esperaba encontrar a tu amigo solo... creo que puede quitarte tu puesto ante mis ojos.

- Lo que sin duda me preocupa mucho.- Replicó Entreri con sorna.

Catherine siseó y los ojos se le iluminaron con bestial semejanza.

- Lamentarás rechazarme, humano, escucha mortal...

- Escuchame tú, Catherine.

Y con un unico y fluido movimiento, Entreri puso su daga enjoyada sobre el fino cuello de la vampiresa, cuyo rostro mostró una sorpresa mayúscula.

- ¿Notas la magia? Un arma mágica puede dejar marcas incluso en la piel de una sanguijuela como tú, ¿quieres saber si Giurescu te querría desfigurada?

- No te atreveras.- Murmuró la mujer.

- No lo dudes, si vuelvo a verte rondando por aquí te mataré.

Catherine gruñó mostrando los colmillos, pero estaba claro que no volvería a subestimar a Entreri, se lanzó hacia atrás y cayó en picado antes de transformarse en murciélago y volar en dirección a las montañas.

Catherine no sería misericordiosa con la presa de esa noche.

Entreri guardó su daga y al mirar hacia el suelo pudo ver la figura de Giurescu, el vampiro miraba en su dirección, le saludó con la mano y después su cuerpo se distorsionó y transformó ante sus ojos, hasta que un inmenso lobo gris fue lo que quedó de Giurescu.

Con un largo aullido, Giurescu pareció despedirse y marchó por el desfiladero.

- Parece que mis encantos por fin superan a los tuyos.

Entreri enseñó a Jarlaxle su dedo corazón y el drow fingió escandalizarse.

- Empezaba a estar celoso de la atención que despiertas, Giurescu, Anna, Catherine... no era justo que yo no tuviese admiradores.

- Te los regalo, si puedes con ellos.

Jarlaxle se incorporó y consiguió sentarse en la cama sin marearse.

- Ayudame a levantarme, anda.

Entreri ofreció apoyo a Jarlaxle y este consiguió ponerse sobre sus pies, con la bata de dormir y trastabileando se veía bastante ridículo.

- Me siento como un gatito recien nacido.

- Nunca serías tan adorable.- Se burló Entreri.

- ¿Los gatitos te parecen adorables?.- Replicó Jarlaxle.

- Una palabra más y te dejo caer.

Jarlaxle apenas consiguió andar un poco más y un nuevo mareo le obligó a volver a la cama. Anna apareció con la comida a mediodia y Entreri comió en el dormitorio con él, dado que tenía poco interes en volver a estar a solas con Giurescu.

Por la tarde, dejándo a Jarlaxle con la agradable compañía de Anna, Entreri se aventuró por el castillo, principalmente para refrescar su memoria sobre el interior del lugar.

Y preparar posibles vias de escape si las cosas se torcían inesperadamente.

Procurando evitar a las demás damas, se internó en los subterraneos del castillo a comprobar en que estado se encontraban los pasadizos.

Las mazmorras eran mohosas, con el aire viciado y un olor malsano emanando de cada roca, con una humedad que rezumaba entre las piedras.

Avanzó sin necesidad de una antorcha pues aun conservaba la visión infraroja que había adquirido gracias a su socio drow. Un apagado gemido llamó su atención tras una vieja puerta cerrada.

Entreri forzó la cerradura y abrió la puerta preparado para encarar lo que fuera que Giurescu guardara allí. Pero no encontró enemigos sino un espectaculo menos agradable.

Eran él. Todos ellos. Giurescu no había exagerado al decir que había cazado a todos los que se le asemejaban. Atados a las paredes de la mazmorra, muertos, estaban los cadáveres de varios hombres, unos doce, aunque algunos ya no tenían rasgos reconocibles, otros permitían vislumbrar a hombres fuertes, morenos, de rasgos afilados... todos ellos parecidos a Entreri.

Todos mostraban caninos desarrollados, Giurescu no solo se había alimentado de ellos sino que les había transformado y luego asesinado como vampiros, pues todos tenían un boquete abierto en el lugar donde debiera estar el corazón.

Eso explicaba que la descomposición de los cuerpos fuese lenta y pareciesen más momias que cadaveres, ni los gusanos querían alimentarse de la carne de los vampiros.

Giurescu estaba desquiciado. Entreri le recordaba como un hombre cruel, elegante y despiadado, con ataques de extraño carácter poético, pero ahora también estaba loco.

- No eran como tu.

Entreri sacó su espada y se alejó de Voica, la vampiresa chasqueó los dedos y las antorchas se encendieron, aunque ninguno de los dos lo necesitara era mas comodo hablar con los colores normales a la vista.

- ¿Qué esta demencia? ¿Ahora guardais los restos?

- No es lo que crees.

- ¿Ah, no? Tu señor ha perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba despues de morirse.

Voica siseo ante el insulto a su señor pero recuperó la compostura de elegante primera dama en un instante. Entró en la celda bajo la vigilante mirada de Entreri y pasó la mano de porcelana sobre una de las cabezas lánguidamente.

- Esto no es obra de mi señor, sino mia.

- Se que me detestas pero creo que estas exagerando.

Voica descubrió los colmillos y Entreri pudo ver al horrible animal que en realidad era esa hermosa mujer.

- No entiendes nada, eres un estúpido. Intenté crear un sustituto, alguien que ocupase tu lugar, alguien que aliviase al añoranza de mi señor.

Entreri miró aquella hilera de cadáveres y sintió lástima por aquellos pobres diablos.

- Fallé, por supuesto, no eran como tú, ni siquiera despues de vampirizarlos podían emularte lo sufuciente. Giurescu los mataba nada más se los presentaba.

- Pues la demente eres tú.- Murmuró Entreri, pero Voica le ignoró.

- Él estaba tan disgustado por perderte, hice lo que pude para hacerle feliz, pero estos son mis fracasos. Pero ahora has vuelto...

- No pienso quedarme.- Atajó Entreri.

Voica sacó las uñas como garras de águila y le bufó.

- Te quedarás, maldito cerdo egoista, te quedarás para siempre.

Entreri dio media vuelta y se marchó de los subterraneos perseguido por los gritos desgarrados de Voica, que juraba y perjuraba que no le permitiría marcharse, que no volvería a hacer daño a su señor.

Amaneció, pero Entreri apenas consiguió conciliar el sueño.

* * *

No supo que pensar. No sabía si Giurescu era muy valiente o muy estúpido.

Los lobos se habían retirado y no había indicio alguno de que hubiese mas gente en el castillo, no se oía un alma y no había guardias a la vista.

Giurescu, por otra parte, no era como lo imaginaba, Entreri había esperado a un anciano o al menos entrado en años, no obstante, Giurescu era un hombre joven, no aparentaba mas de venticinco años y estaba en plena forma.

Bajo la luz de la luna no apreciaba bien sus rasgos, pero sus ojos brillaban como hielo azul, escrutándo los suyos. Entreri supo juzgar que aquel hombre no era un estúpido por aquella inteligente mirada.

- Bienvenido a mi casa, soy Vladimir Giurescu, señor de estas tierras.

Entreri observó que el hombre estaba desarmado, su elegante traje no escondía la figura ni había rastro alguno de armas ocultas. Entreri cada vez entendía menos.

- No se quede ahí fuera, la noche es fria.

- No tema, sus mascotas me ayudaron a mantener el calor.- Replicó Entreri.

- Magnificos animales, ¿no crees, asesino?

Giurescu no mencionó su profesión como un insulto sino como una simple realidad. De modo que sabía quien era, a que venía, y sin embargo le daba la bienvenida.

- Si, muy juguetones.

- Pase, asesino, ¿le importa? No sabiendo su nombre me temo que solo puedo remitirme a su ocupación profesional.

- Artemis Entreri.- Acotó.

- Artemis Entreri.- Giurescu pareció paladear el nombre.- Bonito nombre, originario de los paises del este, diría yo.

Entreri no afirmó ni negó nada, despues de todo ni siquiera era su verdadero nombre, solo lo había adoptado y ahora era suyo, el origen le traía sin cuidado.

Giurescu le dio la espalda, como si le desafiara a atacar su espalda descubierta. Entreri siguió a su extraño anfitrión al interior del castillo, esperando en cualquier momento un repentino ataque.

No obstante este no se produjo, y Entreri vió confirmado lo que había oido.

- ¿Te gusta mi castillo, Artemis, estas impresionado?

Entreri no aprobó que Giurescu le llamara por el nombre, pero lo dejó pasar.

- Solo perplejo, vives aquí, ¡solo!

- ¿Te refieres a la ausencia de guardias y sirvientes? No los necesito para nada.

- Eso dicen en el pueblo.

- ¿De veras?.

Llegaron a un amplio salón, donde Entreri vió que habían preparado cordero asado, verduras y buen vino. El maldito ya le esperaba, y tenía la desfachatez de prepararle la cena. Giurescu tomó asiento y Entreri hizo lo mismo ante la comida.

- ¿Y que más dicen de mi en el pueblo?

- Dicen que eres un vampiro.

Giurescu sonrió, sin negarlo, Entreri estudió su cara. Era un hombre atractivo, rasgos suaves pero masculinos, cabello recogido hacia atrás, rubio y dorado a la luz de las llamas, los ojos endurecián su rostro por su gelided, que hacía pensar que aquel hombre era mucho mas de lo que aparentaba. Mas viejo de lo que su tersa piel contaba.

La voz era grave pero aterciopelada, como si las palabras se deslizaran por su boca, mas que hablar parecía recitar.

Muy bien podía ser un vampiro.

- ¿Y que piensas de eso tú, Artemis?

- Que ya lo comprobaré cuando te mate.

Giurescu soltó una carcajada.

- Sí, da gusto oir a alguien que habla claro. Los otros asesinos eran patéticos, tres no llegaron ni a mi castillo y los otros dos no sabían que hacer al llegar a él.

- Yo soy diferente.- Afirmó Entreri.

- Oh, si que lo eres.- Convino Giurescu.

Entreri desenvainó como una exhalación dispuesto a acabar con aquello allí y ahora.

Su espada descargó un feroz ataque frontal. No obstante, Giurescu ya no estaba allí, la espada hendió la silla y Entreri saltó sobre la silla para sacar la espada con el giro y no ser un blanco claro. Para su sorpresa Giurescu estaba indolentemente apoyado en la pared, Entreri estaba seguro de que el anterior no había sido una ilusión, lo que indicaba que el vampiro, pues eso era sin duda, era capaz de moverse a una velocidad superior.

- Pero ser mejor a los demas no implica ser mejor que yo.

Entreri no se molestó en hablar, dejó la mente en blanco, pues había oido de los poderes de los vampiros, leer la mente, controlar los pensamientos e hipnotizar a sus víctimas.

Avanzó poniéndo los sentidos a punto para adecuar la aceleración del vampiro, haciendo estocadas cortas y rápidas. No obstante, aunque su enemigo no llevaba armas para defenderse, no le acertó ni una vez. Giurescu se movía demasiado rápido, su forma parecía difuminarse...

En ese momento Entreri supo que el problema no era solo el vampiro, sus propios movimientos no eran lo que solían ser.

Se apartó del vampiro, que sonreía con conocimiento, Entreri logró entonces, concentrandose en sus alrededores, notar lo que estaba fuera de lugar. Un olor. Un olor almizclado que procedía de la chimenea, un olo que antes no había podido discernir a causa del aroma de la carne recien hecha de la cena. Aquel había sido el objetivo de los platos que le había preparado Giurescu, ocultar el olor de la droga que se extendía.

- Ve... veneno...- Gruñó Entreri.

- ¿Veneno? No, no, si quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho, solo dormiras un rato.

Entreri se mantuvo en pie, pero el cuerpo comenzó a pesarle, sus manos dejaron caer las armas y el mundo empezó a desdibujarse a su alrededor.

- Cualquier otro humano ya estaría en el suelo.- Consoló la voz de Giurescu.

Entreri gruñó un insulto y finalmente sus piernas no pudieron sostenerle más, cayó en los brazos del vampiro. Un instante antes de desmayarse, Entreri pudo ver la boca abierta de Giurescu, con los colmíllos afilados y curvos como guadañas. Y dos ojos azul brillante, pero ya no eran humanos, sino los ojos hambrientos de un lobo.


	7. Seducción y Rivalidad

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore, el argumento se beneficia de historias varias de vampiros.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes Jarlaxle y Artemis, además de Vladimir Giurescu (personaje propio), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 7. Seducción y Rivales **

Entreri despertó sobresaltado, el recuerdo era como una pesadilla, la indefensión de la droga, la imagen del depredador sobre él...

El sol ya se había ocultado tras las montañas y Entreri se maldijo, le había costado tanto dormirse que se había despertado tarde.

- ¿Malos sueños?

Maldito fuera Giurescu y su habilidad para moverse en absoluto silencio y ser inmune a la capacidad de cualquier persona para detectar su presencia. El vampiro estaba tras los doseles de la cama, aunque Entreri estaba seguro de no haberlos corrido.

Entreri apartó los doseles con expresión molesta.

- Peores despertares.

Giurescu se inclinó sobre la cama y por tanto sobre Entreri.

- Catherine está muy enfadada, he tenido que consolarla.

- No es mi problema que malcries a tus damas, Giurescu.

- ¿Por qué te obstinas en llamarme así? Soy Vladimir, pocos tienen el honor de llamarme por mi nombre y tu lo rechazas.

Entreri notó el poder de los ojos de Giurescu, había cometido el error de mirarle directamente a aquellas profundas pupilas. Comprobó que su cuerpo parecía ajeno a si mismo, estaba paralizado.

El rostro indudablemente atractivo se cernió sobre el suyo y el vampiro le besó de nuevo. Le tendió sobre la almohada, cubriéndole con su cuerpo, besándole con ansia.

El efecto paralizador comenzó a desaparecer, pero el beso era un cepo aun mas poderoso si cabe. Giurescu era un maestro besando, convertía la unión de los labios en algo feral, como si besandole intentara absorver algo intangible que necesitaba para vivir y que Entreri se veía incapaz de negarle.

La boca de Giurescu sabía a sándalo, a vino y a aire nocturno, Entreri no pudo permanecer impasible mas tiempo, su lengua se unió a la de Giurescu y se encontraron en la unión de sus bocas hasta que Giurescu dominó la situación invadiendo la suya.

El calor era demasiado, Entreri jadeó desesperado, resistirse ya ni se le pasaba por la cabeza, la pasión que Giurescu estaba encendiendo en él bloqueaba cualquier pensamiento racional.

Puede que Giurescu fuera un vampiro, pero sus labios eran calientes y su beso demandaba sumisión, pasión y deseo ardiente.

Las caderas de Giurescu molieron las suyas y Entreri gimió cuando la prominente protuberancia frotó la suya. El tejido entre ambos sexos amortiguaba la sensación y Entreri gruñó molesto, sus manos descendieron para arreglar aquella molestia de inmediato, quería mas.

Las manos de Giurescu agarraron las suyas con fuerza ferrea, impidiendole desatar los pantalones de dormir.

- Di mi nombre.- Exigió aquella voz encantadora.

- Vladimir...- Entreri no quería negarle nada, tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer.

- Di que me deseas, di que eres mio.

Entreri miró aquellos labios, aquellos ojos...

- Te deseo... Vladimir, te deseo...

- Eres mio...- Vladimir recorrió su barbilla con la lengua, chupó sus labios.- Di que eres mio, dilo, dejame oir tu voz...

Entreri tomó aire y exhaló, una alarma silenciosa se encendió en su mente, algo no estaba bien en esa situación. Él no quería acostarse con Giurescu, no quería entregarse a las pasiones de esa forma, no podía quedar indefenso ante un vampiro...

- ¡Basta!

La niebla se dispersó de su mente y pilló a Giurescu tan desprevenido que logró quitárselo de encima y saltar de la cama como un gato escaldado.

Giurescu le miró con dureza, visiblemente contrariado.

- Ya basta de teatro, Entreri, tu orgullo te domina.

Entreri miró sus armas, que reposaban sobre la mesilla, al otro lado de la cama, no podría alcanzarlas antes de ser interceptado por Giurescu. El vampiro se levantó de la cama y se se plantó ante él con un aura amenazadora en torno a él. Entreri se dispuso a luchar, por inutil que fuera.

- Te resistes a mi por pura sobervia.- La elegante voz era ahora fria y parecía surgir de la misma tumba.- Porque no quieres que nadie te domine, ¿realmente crees que puedes rebelarte ante lo que deseas? Ya eres mio.

- No.

- Ese caballero opina de otro modo.- Se burló Giurescu mirando la entrepierna de Entreri, que no pudo evitar un leve rubor.

- Pero el caballero que habla ha dicho que no.- Sonó desde el umbral.

Entreri y Giurescu miraron a la puerta de la habitación y vieron a Jarlaxle, el drow se había puesto sus habituales galas, sombrero hortera incluido. Estaba cruzado de brazos con una amplia sonrisa de superioridad, parecía perfectamente recuperado.

- Esto no te incumbe, cucaracha negra.- Bufó Giurescu, toda su elegancia olvidada por la ira y el deseo interrumpido.

- Ese comentario racista me ofende profundamente.

- ¿Crees que temo a tu raza?.- Se mofó Giurescu recuperando un poco su porte.- He bebido vuestra sangre y no fue un gran desafio.

- No todos los drows son iguales.

Jarlaxle se cambió el parche de sitio, pues incluso esa pieza de su indumentaria había vuelto a su sitio. Su sonrisa era indolente y sugería todo un repertorio de ases en la manga. Giurescu se arregló la chaqueta y en un instante volvió a ser un vampiro bohemio y aristocrático.

- Veo que se recupera rápido.

- Ventajas de ser una "cucaracha negra".- Se burló Jarlaxle.

Giurescu siseó y marchó en silenciosas zancadas, aunque al pasar por la puerta, junto a Jarlaxle, le dirigió una mirada asesina y el drow le respondió con una idéntica. Súbitamente se acercó y le susurró algo que Entreri no pudo oir pero que ensanchó la sonrisa del drow.

Cuando Giurescu hubo marchado, Jarlaxle cerró la puerta, fue hacia la cama y se derrumbó sobre ella.

Entreri corrió junto al drow y le quitó el sombrero antes de que quedase aplastado.

- ¿Jarlaxle?

- Menudo mareo, no te habras creido que ya estaba curado, ¿no?

Pues si que se lo había creido, el muy idiota aun estaba recuperándose pero había engañado incluso a Giurescu.

- Idiota, ¿por qué has venido si estabas enfermo? Nunca te recuperaras si haces eso.

- ¿Idiota?.- Jarlaxle se masajeó las sienes.- Pero bueno, ¿esta es la recompensa por rescatar a la dama en apuros?

Entreri tuvo que recordarse que Jarlaxle estaba enfermo para no darle un puñetazo.

- Eres idiota.- Confirmó.- Y yo desde luego no soy una dama en apuros.

- Entonces... ¿no hay beso para el salvador?

Se merecía que lo abandonara en ese castillo y que Giurescu le destripara.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Giurescu?

- Ah, lo de antes, me ha dicho que va a follarte y que luego me matará.

- ¿Y tu vas y te ries?

- Bueno, esa amenaza implica que mientras no te lleve al huerto yo estoy a salvo, ¿no? Solo tengo que impedir que eso ocurra.

Abandonarle alli no era suficientemente cruel, primero le caparía.

- Eres... eres la persona mas insufrible que conozco, ¿y que haces levantado y vestido? Tendrías que estar descansando.

- Anna me va a traer unas pociones hoy mismo así que no hace falta que repose tanto, además necesitabas que te echase una mano, ¿no? Estaba intentando incorporarme cuando oí el "basta", supuse que tenías problemas con tu admirador.

Era una forma de decirlo. Entreri se sentó en el borde de la cama y se echó el pelo hacia atrás, acababa de empezar la noche y ya se sentía mentalmente exhausto, resistir la voluntad del vampiro era cada vez mas agotador.

- ¿Qué ocurrió para que ande tan desesperado por meterse en tus pantalones?

Jarlaxle no obtuvo respuesta así que se limitó a mirar al humano.

Cuan tormentosa era aquella situación. Aunque apenas había conseguido estar consciente había sentido la tensión latiente desde el momento en que Entreri había usado su anillo para transportarles allí.

Entreri se había arriesgado a venir a este lugar por él. Porque de otro modo sin duda habría muerto. Jarlaxle se sintió como un estúpido, se había puesto enfermo en el peor momento y en el peor lugar, forzando a su amigo a usar su último recurso.

Al salvarle la vida había puesto en serio peligro la suya propia. Jarlaxle había salvado la del humano en varias ocasiones, pero siempre con un motivo detrás y sin perder nada por hacerlo. Entreri le había cuidado, había manifestado auténtica preocupación por él y finalmente había caido en una desagradable situación para salvarle.

Entreri era mucho mas que su socio, era su camarada, y aunque lo negara si algún día Jarlaxle se lo preguntara, era su amigo.

Y este amigo era muy atractivo, se permitió pensar Jarlaxle, mirando el torso desnudo de Entreri, que se masajeaba los hombros.

Giurescu había notado desde que le había visto que tenían algo en común aparte de sonreir mucho, atracción por ambos sexos y mas concretamente por el humano al que ambos conocían.

Aunque hacía tiempo que había pensado en Entreri como un posible amante nunca lo había puesto en practica ni sopesado seriamente. Según todas las señales Entreri era recto como una flecha, le gustaban las mujeres e incluso esas le gustaban poco, las usaba y deshechaba al momento como alivio a la necesidad básica de sexo.

Descubrir que también le atraían los hombres era todo un descubrimiento, y cambiaba mucho las intenciones de Jarlaxle respecto a Entreri, ahora podía considerar seriamente aquella posibilidad.

Aunque nunca había imaginado que ver a Entreri erecto con Giuresco a un palmo de él y mirándole los bajos le volvería loco de celos.

En ese momento, de no haber estado enfermo, hubiera atacado al vampiro. Aquella sanguijuela ya había tenido la atención de Entreri en el pasado, que cediera paso a quienes aun no la habían tenido.

Y la obsesión del vampiro prometía maravillas acerca de cómo debía ser el sexo con Artemis Entreri.

- Artemis.

- ¿mmh?

- Perdona que parezca que no me lo tomo en serio.

Entreri miró con sorpresa a Jarlaxle.

- Se perfectamente que la situación no es como para reirse, pero si los dos nos ponemos lúgubres se nos caerá la casa encima.

Entreri suspiró y se puso en pie, no sabía bien porque, pero se sentía mucho mejor despues de las palabras de Jarlaxle.

- Tu concentrate en recuperarte, en cuanto Anna te traiga las pociones empezaremos a pensar en como escabullirnos.

- Eso haré, ¿puedo quedarme aquí?

- Claro, voy a dar una vuelta.

Jarlaxle se acomodó y se permitió amodorrarse, contento de haber conseguido aliviar algo de la tensión de Entreri.

**Nota de la Autora: **¡Un review, que alegria! Muchas gracias Ari Linsar, he tomado buena nota, ya era hora de que Jar tomase cartas y se supiese un poco su punto de vista. Estas cosas animan a una a seguir en Fanfiction.


	8. La Dama Asesina y Recuerdo

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore, el argumento se beneficia de historias varias de vampiros.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes Jarlaxle y Artemis, además de Vladimir Giurescu (personaje propio), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.****

**Capítulo 8. La Dama asesina y Recuerdos **

No sabía cuanto había dormido hasta que un leve sonido le despertó, una mujer entró por la ventana, sin duda una de las damas.

Podría haber sido Anna, pero Anna no entraría a hurtadillas...

Permaneció quieto, fingiendo que seguía dormido, esperando a saber que quería la intrusa. Esta se movía en silencio, aunque no el suficiente para los finos oidos del drow.

El peso en la cama, el siseo de impaciencia... una de dos, o bien venía en busca de sangre o de sexo. Y por desgracia lo primero era mas probable, parecía que la veda del drow se acababa de levantar.

Un embriagador aroma llenó sus sentidos y los largos cabellos rizados cayeron sobre él mientras la boca de la vampira se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello.

Cuando sintió las puntas afiladas de los colmillos decidió no esperar más.

Agarró los largos cabellos y tiró de ellos al tiempo que se incorporaba, la vampira chilló de dolor y Jarlaxle se alegró de haberse acostado vestido y con las dagas en su sitio.

La vampira le miró con la cara transformada en la mueca de una bestia de boca desencajada y supo que iba a necesitar mucha suerte para librarse de esta.

Entreri vagaba por una de las torres sin un objetivo en especial, sencillamente quería estar solo y pensar. Los ruidos nocturnos resultaban relajantes siempre y cuando se estuviese en el estado animico adecuado, pero ahora a Entreri le estremecían.

Subió las escaleras sin prestar apenas atención a su entorno hasta que empezó a sentir que conocía aquella zona. Intrigado, se interesó mas por lo que le rodeaba y se percató de que aquella ala de la torre eran las habitaciones de Giurescu.

Las que ambos habían compartido.

No quería redordar, pero sus pies le llevaron frente a una puerta que no pudo evitar abrir. El dormitorio de Giurescu.

En aquella habitación naturalmente no había ventanas, una gran cama que podía dar cabida a tres personas dominaba la habitación, que tenía una decoración escasa pero perfecta. Olía a sándalo...

* * *

Entreri despertó oliendo sándalo, no era desagradable pero le extrañaba. Recordó que Giurescu le había drogado y recordaba los colmillos...

En un acto reflejo inmediato se llevó una mano al cuello y se palpó la piel en busca de heridas. No encontró marca alguna y observó su situación actual.

Estaba en un dormitorio, tendido en una cama suave y amplia, una gran chimenea caldeaba el ambiente frente a la cama y frente a las llamas estaba Giurescu.

No vió sus armas, tampoco lo esperaba, ni nada que pudiese ser usado como tál, solo se tenía a si mismo, no era muy alentador contra un vampiro.

- Apuesto a que ya has hecho recuento de entradas y salidas de esta habitación.

Entreri fulminó con la mirada a Giurescu, que chasqueó la lengua como si encontrara todo aquello muy divertido, sin duda lo era, pero solo para el vampiro.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Giurescu no contestó, solo le miraba. Le recorría con la mirada, de arriba abajo.

Y el brillo de sus ojos delataba hambre, pero Entreri observó que la mirada del vampiro no se detenía en zonas que provocaran hambre de sangre. No, Giurescu tenía otro tipo de hambre, o eso o le gustaba obtener su sangre de zonas erogenas.

Entreri sonrió con toda la prepotencia del joven que se sabe deseado, Giurescu era un hombre atractivo, peligroso y poderoso, una mezcla tentadora. Y quizá era reminiscencia de la droga o mas probablemente sus hormonas de adolescente, en ebullición por falta de atención, pero se sentía algo perverso.

Se quedó tendido y miró al vampiro con una sonrisa de lascivia casi pareja a la suya.

- ¿Ves algo que te guste, Vladimir?

El vampiro se relamió.

- Oh, si, lo veo.

* * *

Entreri cerró la puerta del dormitorio como si así pudiese cerrar los recuerdos, pero aquella noche estaba clara en su mente. Giurescu y él habían yacido en aquella cama y fornicado como leones, el vámpiro era un amante incansable y Entreri un adolescente con toda la fuerza de la juventud. Tampoco podía olvidar que para él, el mayor de los afrodisiacos había sido el hecho de que Giurescu fuese mas fuerte que él.

Entreri se apoyó en la pared y sintió que se excitaba al recordar aquella situación. Sin duda nunca más había vuelto a tener un sexo tan satisfactorio, tan exigente y agotador. El vampiro no había necesitado morderle para dejarle exhausto, le había tomado con fuerza, boca abajo, boca arriba, de costado y cabalgando, había exprimido todas las fuerzas de Entreri, excitándole cuando parecía que ya no podía dar más, tomándole con fiereza, tocándole en todo momento, sin dejarle recuperar el aliento o pensar en nada mas que en lo que hacían.

Entreri no podía recordar cuantos orgasmos había tenido, solo que al terminar ni siquiera se había dormido, sencillamente se había desmayado.

Y no había sido la ultima vez que lo habían hecho.

Era suficiente, necesitaba un baño de agua fria. Entreri maldijo entre dientes y se holgó los pantalones intentando aliviar la presión sobre su miembro hinchado. Maldito fuera, ya no era un jovenzuelo, no era el momento mas adecuado para tener erecciones por los pasillos de un castillo de vampiros.

Vió movimiento por el rabillo del ojo pero cuando se giró no vio a nadie, esperaba que las damas de Giurescu tuviesen el detalle de dejarle en paz por una sola vez.

No había abandonado la torre cuando vió a Giurescu cortándole el paso en las escaleras.

- Voica me dijo que me necesitabas, ya veo porque.

Entreri anotó mentalmente la necesidad de coserle la boca a Voica, sin duda había sido ella quien le había visto antes, con una inoportuna erección.

- Voica debería meterse en sus propios asuntos, dejame pasar.

- ¿Por qué, cuando es obvio que pensabas en mi?

- Estas muy seguro de ti mismo, quiza no son tus atenciones las que quiero.

Giurescu exhibió una amplia sonrisa de confianza que no gustó lo mas mínimo a Entreri, algo había hecho el vampiro.

- ¿Y en quien pensabas? ¿El drow acaso?

- Si conocieras a Jarlaxle ni lo mencionarías, es tan mujeriego que no podemos estar en las posadas sin que una camarera desaparezca de su puesto toda la noche.

Para desconcierto de Entreri, Giurescu se echó a reir a carcajada batiente.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido?.- Preguntó al fin.

- Que el drow babee por ti y tu no te des cuenta.

¿Jarlaxle? Entreri no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, Jarlaxle nunca había dado indicacion alguna de que le atrajeran otros hombres, y desde luego no había hecho insinuación alguna a Entreri, y eso que habían estado mucho tiempo juntos, desde Menzoberranzan el drow había tenido oportunidades de sobra para hacer avances. Entreri podía admitir que Jarlaxle era atractivo e interesante, pero ni se le había pasado por la cabeza...

- Dices tonterías.

- Dejemonos de tonterias entonces.

- Deja de acosarme.

- Demuestrame que no te gusta.

El ataque fue tan repentino que Giurescu no le vió venir, Entreri le cruzó la cara de un puñetazo y el vampiro le miró consternado y palmándose la dolorida mandíbula aunque era obvio que a Entreri le dolían aun más los nudillos.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras el rostro de Giurescu se contorsionaba, enseñando sus hileras de dientes afilados en una horrenda mueca.

- ¡Artemis! ¡Artemis!

La voz de Anna no podía haber llegado en mejor momento. El rostro de Giurescu volvió a la normalidad y Entreri se apartó de él para dirigirse hacia Anna, que llegaba corriendo, asustada.

- ¡Artemis!

Anna miró a Giurescu y a Entreri y se quedó paralizada, como si no supiera que decir o que la había llevado hasta allí. Entreri sospechó pero, ¿acaso no había mencionado Giurescu "al drow"? Y ahora Anna buscaba ayuda y de pronto callaba al ver a su señor...

- ¡Jarlaxle!.- Exclamó enfurecido.

Apartó a Anna de su paso y saltó por las escaleras, no se detuvo a comprobar si le seguían, corrió al máximo de su capacidad, atravesando las salas hasta alcanzar su habitación, donde había dejado a Jarlaxle.

No tenía que haberle dejado solo. Cogió el picaporte pero ni siquiera pudo girarlo, alguien debía haberlo bloqueado magicamente. Al otro lado de la puerta pudo oir sonidos, un golpe, un grito...

No esperó más, desenvainó y atacó el picaporte con su espada, lo hizo saltar en pedazos y echó la puerta abajo a patadas.

- ¡Justo a tiempo, amigo mio!

Efectivamente, justo a tiempo, Jarlaxle estaba en el suelo, y sobre él, aferrándole y . lacerandole los hombros con manos como garras. El rostro era irreconocoble, con los ojos convertidos en ranuras inyectadas en sangre y la boca ocupando la mitad de la cara como un cepo a punto de cerrarse sobre Jarlaxle.

Solo la melena pelirroja rebelaba que se trataba de Catherine.

- ¡Apártate de él!

Catherine aulló y saltó hacia delante, parecía desesperada, no era normal.

Resultó estremecedoramente facil empalarla en su espada. Catherine miró horrorizada la espada que le atravesaba el pecho y después a Entreri.

- Ella me dijo... ella me dijo...

La voz era un gimoteo mas que otra cosa. Catherine se echó hacia atrás, liberándose del filo de la espada, Jarlaxle sacó su sable para decapitarla pero Entreri le hizo una silenciosa seña para que esperara.

- ¿Quién? ¿Qué te dijeron?

- Si le mataba, si acababa con él drow... ella dijo que Vladimir me haría la primera... si le mataba...

Una guerra interna por el poder, instigada por una dama para ocupar el puesto de otra.

Catherine había atacado a Jarlaxle por una promesa de mayor afecto y era mas que probable que la instigadora esperase que los invitados la matasen.

Jarlaxle asintió y decapitó a la vampira, que en su angustia había olvidado la presencia de su primera presa.

El cuerpo antaño joven y hermoso se deshizo al pasar por él todos los años de vejez que había evitado gracias a la sangre ajena. Al rato solo un montón de cenizas quedaba en el suelo de la habitación.

- Lástima.- Suspiró Jarlaxle.

- Siéntate, hay que curarte esas heridas.

Jarlaxle obedeció, y cuando se sentó varias plumas del desvencijado colchón volaron por los aires, cayendo como copos de nieve.

- Que bonito.- Comentó el drow.

Entreri suspiró y pensó en cual sería la reacción de Giurescu, el vampiro parecía apreciar mucho a sus damas, pero probablemente consideraba que eran artículos adorables, como mascotas. Una existencia lamentable.

**Nota de la autora: **Esto se pone Slash por momentos, ojo al dato porque cuando empiezo no paro. A ver si me contengo un poco, que sino me paso del erotismo al porno. (¿A quien quiero engañar? Si me ocurre siempre).


	9. El corazón oscuro

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore, el argumento se beneficia de historias varias de vampiros.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**) y este se da entre los personajes Jarlaxle y Artemis, además de Vladimir Giurescu (personaje propio), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 9. El corazón oscuro.**

Jarlaxle aguantó estoicamente mientras Entreri amañaba unos primeros auxilios en sus hombros, la verdad era que lo hacía bastante bien para ser alguien que, gracias a su daga mágica, no necesitaba curarse a si mismo.

Una vez mas Entreri le había salvado la vida. Jarlaxle notó el aliento cálido sobre su piel desnuda mientras Entreri le vendaba y apenas pudo contener el impulso de abrazar al humano y besarlo. Descubrir la disponibilidad de Entreri le estaba afectando al juicio. No podía dejar de rememorar sucesos pasados.

El primer encuentro con Entreri, en Calimport, cuando le había buscado por orden de Vierna, en aquel entonces su único conocimiento acerca del asesino eran su profesión y que era la única persona que había combatido a Drizzt, un legendario guerrero, de igual a igual, sin un vencedor satisfactorio.

La primera impresión había sido buena, Entreri había impresionado gratamente a Jarlaxle. El humano era el lider de una importante cofradía, lo que no dejaba de darle una curiosa similitud con él mismo y Bregan D'aerthe. Cara a cara, la impresión era aun mejor. En un principio, la idea había sido secuestrar al humano para negociar con él en superioridad de condiciones, pero los resultados habían sido que los cuatro soldados drow designados habían muerto directamente a manos de su presa.

Jarlaxle conocía a sus hombres, a todos, conocía sus nombres y su historia, aquellos eran buenos guerreros, excelentes espias, pero habían sido derrotados por un humano.

Artemis Entreri no había perdido el tiempo, al final había sido él quien había ido al encuentro de Jarlaxle, y el mercenario no había dudado en llevar la reunión de igual a igual.

Perspicaz, inteligente, calculador, fuerte y habil, si Jarlaxle hubiese cerrado los ojos podría haberse imaginado que hablaba con otro drow, pero al abrir los ojos tampoco le molestaba encontrar a un atractivo humano de petreos ojos grises. Le fascinaba su cara, la recta perilla, el cabello negro como la propia piel de Jarlaxle, la piel morena que parecía bronce al sol.

Podrían haber hablado más, podrían haber tenido mas tiempo para conocerse, pero Vierna había perdido la paciencia, irrumpido en la reunión y exigido la colaboración de Entreri con amenazas y ofertas directas y claras. Les ayudaría a encontrar a Drizzt, a cambio recibiría un combate con el renegado, si se negaba la diosa Lloth le devoraría las entrañas.

Después Entreri se había ido a cumplir con su parte del trato, habían vuelto a verse tras capturar a Drizzt pero no había tenido tiempo ni de tantear el terreno, con la obsesión de su combate con Drizzt, Entreri no había dejado mucho margen con el que trabajar.

Se había olvidado del tema hasta que le había vuelto a ver.

El combate contra Drizzt en la cornisa de Mithrill Hall. Que magnífico espectáculo, que armonía de movimientos, un combate titánico en el que Entreri había mostrado una valía inimaginable.

No había podido ver el final del combate, pues asuntos mas urgentes reclamaban su atención, pero después del desastre en las cavernas había vuelto a buscar al humano, Entreri le gustaba, si moría ahora nunca sabría mas de él.

Y había salvado la vida de Entreri tendiendo una telaraña mágica bajo este cuando se despeñó, cayendo del risco del que sus alas mágicas le habían dejado colgado.

Le había curado y cuidado, le había llevado a Menzoberranzan. Durante aquel tiempo había empezado a conocer a Entreri, pero sus tanteos habían quedado colgados, cierto que no había sido muy explícito, después de todo la homosexualidad o bisexualidad, común entre los drows, no era habitual en la superficie, donde no se soportaba un matriarcado estricto, sexista y sadomasoquista. Si Entreri no era bisexual no quería espantarle con una insinuación directa.

No quería ni imaginar la reacción de Entreri si se hubiese metido en su cama con un simple "¿Eres de los que muerden almohada o soplas nuca?".

De todos modos las circunstancias no habían dejado mucho que desear, Entreri pronto se sintió incómodo en la ciudad drow, al encontrarse con un reflejo de si mismo y totalmente alienado por la sociedad. Mas tarde la llegada de Drizzt había llevado a Jarlaxle a preocuparse más por temas inmediatos referentes a la banda que a un posible amante con el que no obtenía resultados.

Y finalmente el último encuentro, de nuevo en Calimport y para forjar una alianza.

Allí había conocido realmente a Entreri, y también había abandonado toda idea acerca de acostarse con el humano, se había informado de que Entreri se acostaba esporadicamente con alguna chica del haren, nunca con los pocos chicos que también había para tal menester.

No jugaba en su mismo equipo, no había nada que hacer. Era inutil desear a alguien que no iba a ser tuyo, Jarlaxle era un drow práctico.

Pero ahora eso había desaparecido. Entreri jugaba en su equipo, era excepcionalmente discreto acerca de ello, pero así era.

- Artemis.

- ¿Qué?

Jarlaxle acarició el pómulo de Entreri, rasposo al tacto, y este le miró con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa.

- ¿Qué?.- Repitió.

Entreri vió el brilló en los ojos azabache de Jarlaxle y sintió un estremecimiento, conocía esa mirada, la había visto en los ojos de Giurescu hacía unos instantes, era un brillo especial, de deseo. Jarlaxle le estaba mirando con deseo.

"_¿Qué es tan divertido?"_

"_Que el drow babee por ti y tu no te des cuenta."_

Giurescu lo había sabido antes que él.

- No.

- ¿No?

- Ahora no.

Jarlaxle sonrío.

- ¿Mas tarde entonces?

Entreri sentía el corazón desbocado, estaba en un mar de emociones, no sabía cuales eran las adecuadas, no sabía como debía reaccionar o por qué había reaccionado como lo había hecho. Necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba calmarse. Entender esta nueva situación antes de enfrentarse a ella.

- Mas tarde.- Confirmó finalmente.- Pero no ahora.

Jarlaxle asintió y apartó la mano, dejando un hormigueo en la mejilla de Entreri, que se apartó de Jarlaxle a tiempo de que Anna entrara en la habitación con una caja de pociones.

Mientras Anna seleccionaba las pociones de curación y sanar adecuadas. Entreri les dio la espalda, para ver a Voica entrar con expresión neutra y recoger metodicamente los restos de Catherine sin mirarle ni dirigirle la palabra.

Cuando las dos vampiresas se fueron, Jarlaxle estaba de pie y en plena forma, recuperado y listo para enfrentarse a lo que fuera.

Entreri, por su parte, descubrió que estaba temblando. Y desde luego no era miedo, ni frio, descubrió asombrado que lo que sentía era impaciencia, expectación.

Antes de que amaneciera, Giurescu apareció en la habitación de Entreri, no obstante no sonreía en absoluto, ni tampoco parecía enfurecido, solo indignado.

- Tu amigo ha matado a una de mis damas, Voica y Anna me han contado lo de Catherine. Esa cucaracha negra la ha matado.

Entreri se cruzó de brazos.

- La he matado yo.

Giurescu se limitó a soltar una carcajada amarga.

- No te molestes en mentirme, estabas conmigo cuando Anna llegó buscando ayuda para ese malnacido.

- Cuando yo llegué aun combatían, yo la maté.

- ¡Y qué me importa!

Bramó, pero no se transformó, en su lugar atacó la silla de la mesa y la destrozó de un solo golpe, lanzando astillas a su alrededor.

- ¡No me importa que tú las mates, tú puedes matarlas a todas y me daría igual!

Entreri se dispuso estrategicamente cerca de sus armas, Giurescu empezaba a mostrarse violento, casi desesperado.

- ¿No lo entiendes?.

Esta vez lo que brillaba en sus ojos no era lujuria, era algo diferente, mas profundo, que Entreri no podía identificar.

- No lo entiendes.- Murmuró el vampiro, por un momento pareció abatido y despues se recobró en un instante.- Supongo que no importa.

- Supongo que no.- Se limitó a decir Entreri.

Los primeros rayos de sol se filtraron por la cortina y por un instante Entreri vió a Giurescu como probablemente había sido en vida. Humano, con la piel mas rosada, no tan marmorea, los ojos azul cielo y el cabello brillante y mas oscuro. Vivo.

- No te vayas, Entreri, por favor, piensa en lo que te ofrezco.

No contestó, no necesitaba hacerlo.

Giurescu se marchó, escapando de la luz del sol, que comenzaba a ser insoportable.

Entreri se estiró sobre la cama, deseaba dormir, pero tenía que ir a ver a Jarlaxle y planear la huida, se irían hoy mismo, bajo el sol protector.

Jarlaxle le esperaba con el equipaje hecho, provisiones dispuestas y todo listo para marchar a la máxima velocidad, cuando llegase la noche tenían que haber dejado el castillo lo mas lejos posible.

- Te ves horrible, ¿quieres descansar antes de que nos vayamos?

- No hay tiempo.- Replicó Entreri, aunque lo único que quería era dormir.

Jarlaxle frunció el ceño y se acercó con curiosidad, pero no, Entreri no parecía haber sufrido pérdida de sangre, eso se notaría en forma de palidez y temblores, lo que le ocurría era probablemente cansancio generalizado, había dormido poco y mal, había estado combatiendo de forma constante los intentos de Giurescu de minar su voluntad con los poderes sortílegos de los vampiros y eso agotaba la mente.

Si tuviesen tiempo...

Pero no lo tenían, y Jarlaxle no iba a dejar a Entreri estar en aquel lugar ni un día más, si volvía a oler sándalo en la ropa del humano buscaría a aquella sanguijuela y le metería una estaca por donde la espalda pierde su santo nombre.

- Vamos entonces.

El castillo estaba en completo silencio, era espeluznante, aun peor que el aspecto que pudiese tener de noche. No era el silencio sepulcral, era mas bien saber que el vampiro no quería que se fueran y sin duda habría preparado algo.

Y no sabían que era.

Las puertas del castillo estaban firmemente cerradas, pero de todos modos no pretendían salir por allí pues era obvio que Giurescu tomaría precauciones al respecto de esa salida.

Salieron por una ventana, destrabaron las maderas y retiraron la trampa, buena pero envejecida. El exterior se veía placido, el día estaba nublado pero no parecía que fuera a llover, lo que les facilitaba el viaje, aunque no ayudaría a cubrirles cuando Giurescu saliera en su persecución al caer la noche.

El viaje a traves del duro camino traía recuerdos dolorosos, la última vez que lo había atravesado había sido desangrado, febril y desesperado.

No quería repetir esa situación.


	10. Recuerdos: Traición

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore, el argumento se beneficia de historias varias de vampiros.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes Jarlaxle y Artemis, además de Vladimir Giurescu (personaje propio), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 10. Recuerdos: La traición**

Entreri se dejó acariciar el cabello languidamente tendido en el regazo de Vladimir, era sorprendente lo que el vampiro conseguía de él, nadie mas hubiese conseguido que Artemis Entreri se comportase como un gato ronroneando.

Llevaba un mes y medio en el castillo, cada noche se levantaba pensando que ese día se iría, que tenía que regresar a Calimport, que no tenía sentido quedarse. Pero se quedaba, siempre se quedaba. Y así pasaban los días y las semanas.

¿Y por que irse? Estaba a gusto, de hecho nunca se había sentido de ese modo, noche tras noche la compañía de Vladimir le proporcionaba placer, conversación, acción... acostumbraban a salir juntos al bosque, a cazar, a combatir como en un entrenamiento, y Entreri sabía admitir que había aprendido mucho de Vladimir, que era un excelente espadachín. Otras veces estaban en la biblioteca, Entreri no era un lector entregado pero le gustaba el lado practico de la lectura, el vampiro le hablaba del mundo, del pasado de los paises, de otras tierras lejanas, de batallas olvidadas.

Y la mayor parte de las veces Vladimir dejaba de lado aquello que hiciesen y le besaba para despues hacerle el amor allá donde estuviesen, raramente tomándose la molestia de ir hasta un dormitorio. Entreri disfrutaba de aquellos encuentros casuales, que eran tan intensos como el primero.

Ahora, relajado en el post-orgasmo, se permitía bajar todas sus barreras, dejar que las manos de Vladimir fueran donde quisieran. Le perturbaba y a la vez le encantaba poder hacer aquello. ¿Confiaba en Vladirmir? Si. Hacía tiempo que había decidido no confiar en nadie, pero Vladimir era diferente. A él se entregaba.

- Te amo.

De pronto Entreri sintió que se le paraba el corazón en el pecho.

- ¿Qu... qué?

- Te amo.

Vladimir le acababa de decir... ¿qué le amaba? Entreri se incorporó escandalizado. No sabía que significaba aquello, el sexo era magnifico, la compañía muy agradable... pero no había imaginado aquello. ¿Amor? Vladimir era un vampiro, él un asesino, ¿qué demonios quería decir?

- No digas eso.

Vladimir le sonrió con dulzura y le acarició los hombros.

- ¿Qué te extraña? No crees en el amor, eso ya lo se. Pero yo si creo en él.

Entreri gruñó molesto y volvió a acostarse en el regazo de Vladimir, pero esta vez fruncía el ceño. A veces daba la impresión de que le gustaba enfadarle, a veces le decía tonterías solo para reirse de su ira.

- Eres muy inteligente para algunas cosas, para otras no hay quien te entienda.

- Tú podrías, pero aun hay barreras entre nosotros.

Entreri no quiso escuchar nada más, ayer habían discutido acerca de ese tema. Giurescu le había ofrecido convertirle en vampiro y Entreri se había negado. Vladimir insistía en que la transformación sería maravillosa para él.

- No quiero hablar de ese asunto.

- Oh, vamos, eres el humano mas cabezón que haya pisado Faerun.- Se burló Vladimir.- Únete a mi, dices que quieres ser el mejor asesino, con mi regalo puedes serlo facilmente.

Entreri se incorporó, dispuesto a irse de la habitación, pero Vladimir le sujetó con firmeza y volvió a tenderle en la cama. Entreri gruñó como un animal acorralado pero finalmente tuvo que dejar de resistirse a la fuerza del vampiro.

- No quiero, suéltame.

- Como quieras.- Vladimir le soltó y le miró con expresión herida.- Pero tu rechazo me duele.

Entreri sonrió con prepotencia y apoyó los brazos en los postes de la cama, de pie, desnudo como había venido al mundo. Tal y como esperaba, los ojos de Vladimir relucieron.

El deseo que despertaba en Vladimir era para Entreri un gran incentivo para su ego.

- Si continuas insitiendo con ese tema, quizas acabe harto y... me vaya.

- Naah, ¿crees que podrías vivir sin mi?.- Replicó Vladimir relamiéndose.

- Te crees muy bueno, quizá un día decida que me gusta otro tipo de hombre, no deberías forzar tanto mis deseos. Si no quiero ser un vampiro, no quiero, y ya está.

Vladimir no dijo nada, sino que apartó las mantas y se tendió en la cama, con las manos tras la cabeza y un guiño picarón. Entreri se mordió el labio sabiendo a que jugaba el vampiro, ya lo habían hecho otras veces, tarde o temprano uno de los dos cedería y se lanzaría sobre el otro.

Y por la sonrisa de Vladimir Entreri sabía que esta vez le tocaba a él acudir a la llamada de la naturaleza.

La noche siguiente empezó con mal pie, Entreri encontró a Giurescu ya en su cama, eso no le disgustaba. Lo que le disgustaba era el brillo en aquellos ojos, que eran mas ferales que otra cosa.

- ¿Vladimir? ¿Qué quieres? Apenas se ha puesto el sol

- Se uno conmigo.

Entreri tensó la mandíbula con furia, no podía soportar aquella actitud de Vladimir, su... relación había sido agradable y distendida hasta el momento, aquello era absurdo.

- No quiero. Lárgate.

- Esta es mi casa, no tengo porque irme.- Replicó Vladimir con severidad.

- Entonces me iré yo.

Y esta vez iba en serio, ya era bastante malo para su reputación que Vladimir siguiera con vida, aunque el vampiro había decidido pagar comisión a los estúpidos de Tashalar para acabar con el problema. Tarde o temprano tenía que regresar a Calimport, y dada la situación sería hoy mismo.

- No quiero que te vayas.

- Quizá no me importa lo que tu quieras, a ti tampoco te importan mis deseos, de modo que no veo cual es el problema.

- Quiero lo mejor para ti.

El colmo. Entreri se incorporó y apartó a Giurescu de su lado para levantarse, estaba enfurecido, nadie le daba ordenes de esa forma, mucho menos con la excusa de pensar por el y decidir por él. No era un pelele al que se pudiese manipular.

- No te pongas así.- Giurescu suspiró exasperado, como si hablase con un niño que no quería obedecer una orden sencilla.

- Se cuidar de mi mismo, Vladimir, no te necesito.

Vladimir le siguió con la mirada mientras se vestía, Entreri le dirigió una mirada fulminante antes de coger sus armas y envainarlas en su cinto. Aquello se acababa ya.

- Entreri, no hagas esto.

- ¿Por qué?

Pero no esperó respuesta alguna, no la quería, no quería oir tonterías acerca de que le amaba o arrogancias de que era lo mejor para su bienestar. El era Artemis Entreri, no una de las marionetas de Vladimir, esas damas esclavas, como la inocente y necia Anna, que había perdido la humanidad embelesada por la mirada del vampiro.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió hecho una furia, oyó a Vladimir llamarle con un deje de angustia en la voz pero no miró atrás.

Apenas había llegado al vestíbulo del castillo cuando Vladimir le asaltó.

El impacto contra el suelo le dejó sin aliento pero logró recuperarse lo suficiente para sacar su daga mientras forcejeaba para girarse bajo Vladimir.

- No te resisstas.

Siseaba, Entreri notó el aliento de Vladimir en su nuca y forcejeó mas fuerte, logró mover el brazo armado con su arma mas preciada y logró asestar una puñalada en el hombro del vampiro. Vladimir aulló de dolor, afectando a Entreri como el aullido de una banshee, se sintió aturdido pero aprovechó el momento para escabullirse, aunque torpemente, de debajo de su atacante.

Vladimir no le dio mas tiempo, le agarró un tobillo y tiró hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que al caer, Entreri temió que le rompiera la pierna. Movió su daga en un arco para apartar la mano de Vladimir, pero la velocidad del vampiro impidió que le cortara.

Forcejearon, Entreri atacando ferozmente al tiempo que intentaba incorporarse, Vladimir esquivando y tratando de aferrar al asesino e inmovilizarle.

Al rato ambos estaban de pie, rondándose, Entreri con ambas armas preparadas y Giurescu con las uñas sacadas y los colmillos a la vista.

Quiza al final si que cumpliría el encargo de matar a Vladimir, pensó Entreri.

El combate fue rápido, atacaron a la vez, daga y espada cortando el aire como un torbellino de filos, garras moviendose tan rápido que parecían diez dagas.

Pero por mucho que Entreri hubiese aprendido en aquel tiempo, Vladimir seguía siendo demasiado rapido, demasiado fuerte, con experiencia de siglos y conocimientos sobre su adversario. El vampiro acabó por propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en el vientre, completandolo con otro golpe en el torso, que le mandó al suelo sin aire y con una horrible sensación de entumedecimiento.

Había perdido la espada y Vladimir le arrebató la daga doblándole dolorosamente la muñeca, finalmente se encontró con el vampiro sentado sobre su torso, dificultando su respiración y sujetándole las muñecas con tanta fuerza que casi le cortaba la circulación.

- No quería llegar a esto, Artemis, de verdad que lo siento.

Entreri apenas podía hablar de modo que se limitó a escupirle mientras le propinaba rodillazos en la espalda, sin lograr el mas mínimo resultado, era como golpear un bloque de marmol.

Poco a poco la asfixia pudo con él y perdió el conocimiento.

Su despertar se parecia mucho a su primer encuentro con el vampiro, inconsciente para despertar despues en el dormitorio de Vladimir. Pero esta vez había diferencias, estaba desnudo, y encadenado al lecho. Y sabía lo que quería hacerle Vladimir.

El vampiro estaba sobre él, igualmente desnudo, pero su hambre no era la misma de siempre, esta vez la punta de sus colmillos relucía amenazadoramente. La hoguera de la chimenea era la única luz, proyectando un aura infernal alrededor de la oscura figura.

- Me he enamorado de ti.- Le susurró el vampiro.- No deseo solo tu cuerpo, quiero tu mente, quiero tu alma...

- Estas loco.- Entreri luchó contra las cadenas en vano.

- Loco si, loco por ti. Tengo sed de sangre y besos, quiero tocar tu piel, beber tu sangre... quiero que seas uno conmigo.

La piel de Vladimir era fria como un témpano al tocar su piel, solo la sangre podía calentarla y hacerle parecer vivo. Entreri sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina.

La lengua de Vladimir rodeó su ombligo y comenzó a ascender con lentitud aterradora, se entretuvo en sus pezones y continuó hasta el cuello.

Entreri estaba paralizado, quizá por el poder sortílego del vampiro o quizá por el horror que le producía el amenazador roce de los colmillos en la suave piel del cuello, sobre el latido de la vena, que le parecía atronador.

Cuando los colmillos se clavaron en su piel, perforando hasta la sangre, Entreri no pudo contener un angustiado grito, mas de negación que de dolor.

Los sentidos se le embotaron, el efecto anestésico del mordisco extendiéndose por su cuerpo, dejándole desmadejado sobre la cama, temblando debilmente mientras Giurescu se fortalecía, mientras su sangre, su vida, fluía de su cuello a la boca de Vladimir.

Y pese a la amortiguada sensación, Entreri nunca había sentido tanto dolor, era un dolor interno que ya conocía, el de la traición.


	11. Piel contra Piel SLASH

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore, el argumento se beneficia de historias varias de vampiros.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes Jarlaxle y Artemis, además de Vladimir Giurescu (personaje propio), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**ATENCION: **Este capítulo tiene sexo gráfico y total. Ojo al dato, empieza a partir de la linea de separación.

**Capítulo 11. Piel contra piel**

- ¿Artemis?

Jarlaxle notó el desasosiego de la expresión del asesino mientras este miraba continuamente a sus espaldas, mirando el desfiladero que iban dejando atrás, pese a que el castillo ya no estaba a la vista.

Deseaba tanto reconfortarle. Pero hacerlo solo provocaría una reacción hostil. En su lugar le tocó el brazo y le dio un leve apretón, intentando comunicarle que no estaba solo, que Jarlaxle estaba ahí para echarle un mano cuando la necesitara.

- Esta atardeciendo.

Jarlaxle comprendió, dentro de poco tendrían a un muy enfucerido vampiro tras ellos, y probablemente a todas sus damas ayudándole. Aquellos muy bien podían ser sus últimos instantes de luz.

Podían ser sus últimos momentos.

- No importa que andemos mas.- Dijo Jarlaxle finalmente.- Debemos descansar ahora, mientras podamos hacerlo sin peligro.

Entreri pareció a punto de negarse pero tras unos instantes asintió y buscaron refugio entre los árboles. Finalmente dieron con una zona muy tupida, bien cubierta por un grupo de árboles de ramas espesas. Dejaron las cosas listas para salir corriendo en cuanto anocheciera y se acomodaron sin molestarse en hacer guardias. Debían recobrar todas las fuerzas que pudieran en un par de horas.

Entreri rememoró como había escapado de Giurescu despues de que este le desangrara, había sido mas suerte que otra cosa. Cuando el vampiro se hubo saciado de sangre, Entreri se había encontrado semiinconsciente, temblando y al borde del delirio por la pérdida de sangre, muriéndose. Vladimir le había besado y acariciado, aunque Entreri ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para tener una erección, después le había curado las heridas del cuello con primor, susurrandole palabras empalagosas al oido acerca de lo deliciosa que era su sangre, del magnífico ejemplar que era en todos los sentidos.

Pero Entreri apenas si había podido escucharle, en su estado su único esfuerzo estaba en no desmayarse de nuevo, cosa que parecía que podía ocurrirle en cualquier momento, apenas podía enfocar la mirada y sentía un frio antinatural en el cuerpo pese a que sin duda la habitación tenía que estar caldeada por la chimenea.

Vladimir se había mordido su propio labio, derramando gotas de su sangre maldita sobre el torso de Entreri y disponiéndose a besarlo, a obligarle a beber su sangre y transformar su debilitado cuerpo en un nuevo ser, un vampiro.

Pero se había salvado, un grito femenino había rasgado el aire y Vladimir había cerrado los ojos, usando su vínculo psiquico con sus damas para descubrir que ocurría.

- Anna... – Vladimir había cogido entonces una poción y había obligado a Entreri a beberla.

Entreri se había sentido mejor de inmediato, aunque aun se sentía debil como un gatito recien nacido, incapaz de moverse. Vladimir le había acariciado los cabellos con adoración y le había besado levemente, de modo que Entreri no había bebido nada del líquido que le podía maldecir.

- Eso te mantendrá con vida.- Le murmuró.- Tengo que ayudar a Anna, su cacería no ha ido bien. Me necesita, mas tarde volveré aquí, contigo.

Anna apenas tenía una semana de no-vida. Entreri no sabía que había ocurrido pero probablemente la inexperiencia de la joven la había puesto en problemas, quizá había intentado volar, o dominar a los lobos, cualquier cosa que había fallado.

Tenía poco tiempo para huir y ninguna fuerza con que intentarlo.

Pero la desesperación le había dado fuerzas o quizá Vladimir le había subestimado. La cuestion era que había roto una de las cadenas y había conseguido liberar la otra, despues se había levantado trastabileando.

La huida había sido desesperada, torpe, había andando a trompicones, tambaleándose hasta alcanzar una ventana y se había deslizado por el alfeizar. Apenas había avanzado unos metros cuando un terrible mareo le había hecho soltarse... y caer al vacío.

El resto de sus recuerdos eran borrosos, recordaba haber caido al rio, solo podía achacar a la suerte no haberse ahogado o matado al caer al agua desde tanta altura, había recuperado la consciencia en la corriente del rio, con la ropa enganchada en un saliente rocoso, tenía la piel helada y alta fiebre. Había salido del rio y vagado por la zona totalmente perdido y confuso, pero al final un par de tramperos le había encontrado y le había llevado hasta un pueblo.

Y ahora estaba escapando de nuevo, en mejor estado y en mejor compañía, pero no estaba seguro de que esta vez la suerte le acompañara.

Los recuerdos le habían dejado frio, aterido y de mal humor. No podía dormir, no podía descansar de ese modo.

De pronto vió que Jarlaxle se movía, el drow apartó la manta y se acercó.

- No puedes dormir, ¿verdad?

Entreri asintió y se frotó las sienes, Jarlaxle se sentó junto a él.

- ¿Quieres que... nos acostemos juntos?

* * *

En otras circunstancias quizá se hubiera reido, quizá se hubiese enojado, o se lo habría pensado durante mas tiempo, pero en aquel momento Entreri se incorporó, tomó el rostro de ebano entre las manos y besó aquellos carnosos labios.

Necesitaba aquello, necesitaba a Jarlaxle. Quería reirse de su sano buen humor, quería oir sus absurdas propuestas, bufar por su falta de juicio, criticar su falta de seriedad, sacarle de todos aquellos problemas en que se metía, aguantar sus chistes malos... y sobre todo quería sentir su calided sobre su cuerpo.

- Supongo que eso es un si.- Rió el drow.

- Eres insufrible.****

- Y eso te encanta.****

No quería hablar más. Volvió a besar a Jarlaxle, que se inclinó sobre él, correspondiendo con ansia. Las manos se deslizaron por su camisa y comenzaron a desabotonarla con rapidez, Entreri se estremeció por el aire frio rozando su piel desnuda. Necesitaba calor, el contacto de otro ser vivo.

Jarlaxle profundizó el beso mientras abrazaba a Entreri. Movió su lengua, chupando y recorriéndo la boca, explorando. Estaba mas excitado de lo que imaginaba, Entreri respondió a sus avances con prontitud, estrechando el abrazo y respondiendo con avidez.

Se devoraron el uno al otro, sus lenguas unidas, sus cuerpos rozándose, impacientes por sentir la piel desnuda del compañero. La pasión les recorría, haciendo un refugio entre ellos. Nada mas importaba.

Jarlaxle se separó de los labios y Entreri gruñó contrariado, Jarlaxle rió levemente y recorrió la delicada piel tras la oreja con su lengua. Deslizó las manos por la espalda desnuda del humano hasta el trasero y aferró las redondeadas nalgas por encima de la tela de los molestos pantalones.

Entreri gritó sofocadamente cuando Jarlaxle molió sus caderas con las suyas. Estaba ardiendo de lujuria, su entrepierna palpitaba y no podía evitar balancear las caderas en busca de mas fricción, tenía que desnudarse, y desnudar al maldito drow.

- Maldita sea... ¡quitate ese maldito sombrero!

- ¿Tambien lo demas?.- Ronroneó Jarlaxle.

No se molestó en contestar a la estúpida pregunta y comenzó a desvestir a Jarlaxle mientras este hacia lo propio.

Se besaron lujuriosamente, impacientes, como si acabaran de descubrir ese arte. Las manos vagaron por la piel desnuda y sus miembros desnudos se frotaban entre si mientras se devoraban los labios. Jarlaxle rodó hasta el suelo y puso a Entreri sobre él, aferrando su trasero mientras Entreri le besaba con su rostro entre las manos.

Era un deseo casi excesivo. Entreri deseaba a Jarlaxle de un modo que no acababa de comprender, era completamente distinto al deseo que había sentido con Giurescu, le devoraba desde dentro. Jarlaxle, por su parte, no había deseado nada como deseaba a Entreri, la simple imagen del humano sobre él le hacía sentir que no podría durar demasiado, era Artemis quien estaba allí desnudo, tocándole, era increible.

- Si...- Murmuró Entreri, jadeando contra el cuello de Jarlaxle.

Empujó las caderas, deleitándose en la sensibilidad de su erección acariciando la de Jarlaxle. Sus húmedos miembros se deslizaban juntos, el sudor resbalando por sus cuerpos, el calor en la entrepierna casi insoportable.

Jarlaxle agarró las caderas de Entreri, intentando pasar el balanceo, aunque su propia pelvis buscaba el contacto de los movimientos de Entreri.

- Tienes que parar.- Murmuró.- O esto terminará demasiado rápido.

Entreri asintió, pero le resultaba casi imposible dejar de moverse.

Jarlaxle gimió, tenían que pasar a mayores cuanto antes. Se apartó de debajo de Entreri y buscó entre su equipaje algo que usar como lubricante.

Entreri se sentó y tuvo que agarrar la manta para contenerse de masturbarse.

- Aja, esto servirá.

Jarlaxle se giró con una poción de curación en la mano, Entreri arqueó las cejas escepticamente ante la elección, pero no habiendo nada mejor... quizá hasta podía ser mejor que el habitual aceite corporal.

- Es perfecta.- Confirmó Jarlaxle.- De veras, suave, sana... deliciosa.

- ¿Vamos a ello o no?.- Espetó Entreri, excitado por la última descripción.

Jarlaxle rió y se arrodilló entre los fuertes muslos de Entreri.

- Bueno, hay que decidir algo antes, ¿quién monta a quien?

No era la forma mas romántica de decirlo, pero Jarlaxle dudaba que Entreri apreciara algo tan metafórico e insulso como "¿quién llenará el vacio del otro?".

Entreri se lo pensó apenas un instante, la idea del mercenario penetrándole... su verga vibró respondiendo directamente.

- Tú a mi.

Jarlaxle se relamió encantado con la respuesta, aunque disfrutaba mucho estando en el lado que recibía le excitaba mucho la posibilidad de ser el dominante de esa sitación.

Aunque dudaba que nadie pudiese dominar a Artemis Entreri.

Vertió la blanca poción sobre sus dedos, sintiendo con satisfacción el leve efecto calmante de la poción curativa, era realmente ideal para lo que iban a hacer con ella.

- Relájate, no te dolerá.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú.- Replicó Entreri, pero se relajó visiblemente.

- Pero si que me lo creo.- Le susurró el drow.

Un dedo humedecido acarició la entrada que Entreri le ofrecía levantado las caderas.

Jarlaxle deslizó los dedos por la curva de las nalgas y rodeó el secreto orificio mientras acariciaba la gruesa verga, recorriendo su longitud y aumentando las caricias mientras deslizaba un dedo en el interior de Entreri.

- Mmmmh...- Entreri se mordió el labio intentando amortiguar el gemido.

Entreri era estrecho. Probablemente hacía tiempo de su última relación homosexual, o al menos de la última vez que había sido penetrado. Jarlaxle apretó el henchido miembro, arrancando un desesperado gemido de Entreri. Acarició con firmeza los genitales a medida que deslizaba otro dedo en la resistencia muscular. Se detuvo unos isntantes, dejando tiempo a Entreri para adapatarse y despues movió los dedos lentamente hacia fuera.

- Jarlaxle...

Entreri jadeó, su entrepierna palpitando en la mano de Jarlaxle, su ano contrayendose contra los deseados intrusos... era demasiado. El maldito drow sabía bien lo que hacía.

Los gemidos de Entreri estaban enloqueciendo a Jarlaxle, se sentía mas duro que nunca. Era mas que el sexo, todo aquello era innegablemente erótico, no hubiera sido ni la mitad de delicioso estando con otra persona. Entreri era perfecto, y ni siquiera parecía apreciar su propio atractivo, su cuerpo era duro, fuerte y equilibrado. Su rostro, generalmente imperturbable, estaba ruborizado, y el modo en que se estremecía era puro erotismo. Su miembro estaba bien dotado, buena longitud, grueso... Jarlaxle quería chuparlo, quizá despues del plato fuerte podrían probar postres mas ligeros.

Jarlaxle añadió otro dedo y con leves movimientos deslizó ambos, sonriendo al sentir que la abertura se estremecía a su alrededor. Entreri gimió ahogadamente mientras su glande brillaba con el abundante fluido pre-orgásmico, que resbalaba por el miembro, Jarlaxle bombeó firmemente el pene, extendiéndo el fluido. Acarició el rojizo glande y frotó la húmeda abertura.

- ¿Va bien?

- Hazlo de una vez.- Entreri apenas podía articular sin gemir entrecortadamente.

Jarlaxle sacó y metió los dedos del estrecho pasaje y comprobó que realmente Entreri estaba mas que preparado, los gemidos ya no podían contenerse y extendía mas las piernas para facilitarle el acceso.

- ¡Date prisa, maldita sea! Voy a correrme.- Exigió Entreri.

No hacía falta esperar mas, desde luego, Jarlaxle dudó de que de todos modos hubiese sido capaz de esperar un segundo más, su propia entrepierna reclamaba atención.

Rápidamente extendió la poción sobre su verga, conteniendose a duras penas de acariciar más su insatisfecha erección, y se tendió sobre la capa.

- ¿Quieres dirigir? Me encantaría que me cabalgaras.

Entreri se sintió vrebemente confuso y despues sonrió, si, le gustaba esa postura.

- ¿Crees que podras aguantar mi cabalgada? Las hago muy duras.- Desafió.

El drow se limitó a sonreir presuntuosamente y Entreri se preparó. La verdad era que su bravata era mas farol que otra cosa, su último amante masculino había sido Giurescu, y de eso hacía doce años, no era probable que pudiese cumplir con la amenaza.

Se situó sobre Jarlaxle, arrodillandose hasta que el oscuro glande tocó su ano. Este se contrajo con excitación y Entreri apoyó las manos en el entonado torso del drow.

- Si te mueves antes de que esté preparado te mataré.

Jarlaxle asintió seriamente y agarró la cintura de Entreri con una mano, para dejar que la otra tomara el miembro de su amante en largas caricias.

- Ve despacio.- Le indicó, no quería causar ningún daño a Entreri, ninguno.

Entreri comenzó a sentarse sobre el caliente apéndice y quedó gratamente sorprendido por la facilidad de penetración, la poción curativa parecía ser un excelente lubricante, y estaba tan excitado que el dolor parecía ser algo lejano, una minucia frente al extraño placer que era la penetración.

La lentitud no obstante seguía siendo demasiada al parecer, porque Jarlaxle estaba haciendo agujeros en su cadera con los dedos, se mordía el labio inferior y tenía la frente, y la calva, perlados de sudor. La mano que acariciaba su verga ahora la estaba apretando y Entreri temió correrse en cualquier momento.

- Me voy a arrepentir.- Murmuró entre dientes.

Entreri se empaló por completo con un único movimiento y un grito sofocado acompañó el gruñido de placer de Jarlaxle. Aquello había dolido, le daba la impresión de que el ano le ardía aunque... no podía negar que estar lleno de Jarlaxle le producía cierto placer.

Jarlaxle arqueó las caderas en el ángulo correcto y Entreri sintió una oleada de placer que ahogó por completo el dolor anterior. No pudo contener una exclamación y supo que el avispado drow había dado con su próstata.

El glande de Jarlaxle volvió a dar con el dulce punto y Entreri se disolvió en gemidos de placer puro, lujuria hecha música.

Por lo rápido que el dolor estaba desapareciendo, Entreri dio gracias por la poción de Curar que habían usado de lubricante, supuso que si no fueran tan caras la gente las usaría mas a menudo para este tipo de menesteres.

Comenzó a moverse de abajo a arriba, cabalgando a Jarlaxle, deshaciendose en las oleadas de placer, la sensación de entrada y salida del pene, el masaje de próstata y las manos de ébano jugando con su escroto y agarrando su verga...

Cuando Jarlaxle empezó a moverse con él, acompañando el ritmo pélvico, se dejó los pulmones gimiendo. Sus sofocados gritos se oían en el atardecer mientras chocaban el uno con el otro buscando balance. Poco a poco alcanzaron un ritmo común, moviéndose al unísono y jadeando acompasadamente. El sol teñía la piel de Entreri de bronce, que se veía magnífica contra el alabastro de Jarlaxle, piel ardiente contra otra piel, el sudor brillando sobre carne suculenta.

- Cielos...

Entreri nunca había visto nada mas delicioso que el rostro de Jarlaxle al borde del orgásmo, el drow abrió la boca, cerró los ojos en una expresión de dulce padecimiento y explotó dentro de él.

Entreri sintió la calided golpeándo dentro de su cuerpo, los últimos y salvajes golpes en su próstata y las manos de Jarlaxle, cerrandose sobre su verga con la fuerza de un orgasmo, formando una apretada vaina en torno al miembro.

- Cielos...- Repitió.

Y el orgasmo le sacudió como una corriente eléctrica, derramándose en las manos de Jarlaxle y sobre su vientre hasta quedar vacio y satisfecho.

Los últimos rayos de sol desaparecieron, Entreri aun estaba sobre Jarlaxle, sin querer romper la unión que compartían, sintiendose en paz por primera vez en demasiado tiempo. Jarlaxle no había soltado el pene de Entreri, ya flacido, y lo sostenía como algo precioso.

Se miraban a los ojos sabiendo que aquello no había sido solo acostarse juntos, que había sido mucho más de lo que habían vivido en sus vidas.

Quizá aquello era lo que la gente llamaba hacer el amor.

**Nota de la autora: **Hala, aquí lo tenemos, la escena tórrida. Si no hago al menos una no me quedo tranquila.

Me temo que tardaré en actualizar con respecto al ritmo inicial, los trabajos de la universidad son durillos.


	12. La esperanza esquiva

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore, el argumento se beneficia de historias varias de vampiros.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes Jarlaxle y Artemis, además de Vladimir Giurescu (personaje propio), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 12. La Esperanza esquiva.**

Los aullidos eran mas cercanos ahora.

Entreri y Jarlaxle se movían por la oscuridad lo mas rápido que podían sin ser descubiertos, hacía horas que recorrían el bosque, sintiendo en todo momento unos ojos clavados a su espalda. Los lobos recorrían la zona como perros de caza, les vislumbraban moviéndose en manadas, gruñendo nerviosamente, haciendo eco de la búasqueda impaciente de su amo.

A veces el cielo era surcado por figuras aladas, que hacían picados sobre los árboles. Entreri podía jurar que la que veían mas a menudo era Voica, que recorría el firmamento con desesperación.

No podrían evitar el enfrentamiento demasiado tiempo. Las damas volaban cada vez mas cerca y los lobos cercaban el terreno. Entreri maldijo entre dientes y apretó el paso, con Jarlaxle a la zaga.

El asesino y el mercenario no habían mencionado nada de lo que habían sentido en el claro, no les salían las palabras para definir el vínculo que habían creado.

Una siniestra sombra pasó sobre ellos y supieron que no podían seguir escondiéndose. Desenvainaron justo a tiempo de recibir la carga de Voica.

La terrible vampiresa destrozó el suelo bajo los pies por la fuerza de su acometida, al ser esquivada por Jarlaxle, que rodó por el suelo mientras Entreri hacía lo mismo con ánimo de rodear a la mujer.

Las alas muercielaguescas de Voica desaparecieron, y sus rasgos volvieron a ser los de una sobervia dama de alta cuna, mirando con desprecio a sus enemigos.

- Regresad ahora, es una orden.

- Me temo que debemos rechazar su petición, hermosa dama, tengo que volver a casa antes de que amanezca o mi esposa sospechará algo malo.

Entreri tomó nota mental de recomendar a Jarlaxle que no usase chistes malos contra muertos vivientes ariscos y hambrientos.

Voica se lanzó sobre el drow con un rugido inhumano, moviendose a tal velocidad que parecía solo un borrón de cabellos negros y seda verde. Jarlaxle se movió igualmente, con menos velocidad pero con aspavientos destinados a confundir a Voica. Entreri por su parte avanzó para hostigar desde la espalda, trantando de atraer la atención de la vampiresa, dado que era probable que tuviesen ordenes de no matarle.

Voica lanzó un aullido que pareció desgarrar la mente de los mortales, momentaneamente confusos, Voica aprovechó para afilar sus zarpas y atacar directamente la yugular.

* * *

Irina no era estúpida, había sido creada por Giurescu hacía ya 130 años, antes de la llegada de Anna ella había sido la mas joven de las damas. Algo iba mal.

Desde la llegada de Entreri al castillo, hacía doce años, las cosas iban de forma distinta. Como si algo hubiera podrido desde dentro el castillo de Giurescu.

Vladimir se había vuelto mas obsesivo, Voica mas paranoica, Catherine mas celosa... todos parecían haber acentuado sus rasgos mas negativos con el paso del tiempo.

Culpar a Entreri podía resultar facil y tentador. Pero a Irina no le encajaba que la simple existencia del humano hubiese trastocado todo de aquel modo.

Tras la muerte de Catherine, a Irina le había resultado cada vez mas dificil permanecer al margen del desastre que parecía cernirse sobre ellos desde hacía doce años.

Hacia doce años algo había cambiado y era...

Irina paró en seco su vuelo al percatarse de la realidad. Tenía que buscar a Giurescu cuanto antes, tenía que avisarle de quien era el artífice de sus males...

Antes de que pudiese contactar telepaticamente con su amo, alguien la empujó bruscamente desde atrás, desiquilibrando sus alas. Asustada, intentó recuperar el control, pero su atacante clavó sus afiladas zarpas de rapaz en su espalda y sus alas, para acto seguido desgarrar furiosamente la delicada membrana de las alas.

Irina gritó y se volvió desesperadamente, solo para ver el rostro de su asesino mientra caía a gran velocidad hacia las afiladas rocas. Su asesino se rió de ella mientras alzaba el vuelo, Irina solo pudo gritar mientras se estrellaba.

* * *

Entreri atravesó la ceniza creada por su espada, la terrible Garra de Charon y destripó a Voica con un diestro ataque. No obstante eso no detuvo a la poderosa Voica, la mujer hizo caso omiso de la herida y sus uñas abrieron largas heridas en el torso de Entreri antes de que este retrocediese.

El ataque de furia le salió caro, Jarlaxle clavó hasta seis dagas en su costado, perforando con precisión de cirujano. Voica desplegó por sorpresa sus alas y las abrió en abanico, empujando al drow y al humano en direcciones opuestas y lejos de ella.

Jarlaxle y Entreri jadeaban, la vampiresa les había causado ya un gran daño, el ataque tras el aullido de banshee casi había conseguido derrotarles, Jarlaxle había perdido una de sus espadas y tenía marcas de zarpazos en el antebrazo y la cadera, no eran profundos, pero sangraban, igual que las heridas de Entreri.

Apenas teniendo un instante para recuperarse del ataque de ala, Jarlaxle apenas si pudo parar la nueva embestida de Voica, cuyo aspecto asemejaba ahora mas a un lobo que a otra cosa, convertida en una bestia que daba el todo por el todo.

Entreri corrió hacia ellos mientras Voica hincaba sus desproporcionados colmillos en el cuello de Jarlaxle. El drow no permitió que el narcótico de la saliva vampírica pasara a él, antes de que su sangre empezase a ser succionada clavó una daga en el cuello de Voica, perforando directamente la yugular, que estalló en un reguero de sangre.

Con un rugido, Voica se apartó con un espectacular salto.

Entreri se situó entre Voica y Jarlaxle, y lanzó al drow una poción de curación que debería ayudar a parar la hemorragia de las heridas y las punzadas del cuello. Jarlaxle lo agradeció con un cabeceó y bebió a toda prisa mientras Entreri frenaba a Voica, que pese a la terrible herida seguía combatiendo ferozmente.

Ninguna de las damas de Giurescu eran guerreras, ni lo necesitaban. Su inexperiencia de combate estaba suplida por su casi inmortalidad y sus poderes no-muertos.

Jarlaxle arrojó el casco de la botella a un lado y volvió a la carga junto a Entreri.

* * *

Giurescu descendió junto al cuerpo destrozado de Irina, sorprendido y desconcertado.

Ya no podía hacer nada por su dama, su cuerpo ya empezaba a marchitarse y deshacerse en cenizas. Dos damas en dos días, demasiadas pérdidas.

El último contacto con Irina le desconcertaba, el miedo, la confusión, la caida... había sido atacada en pleno vuelo, lo cual no encajaba con que la hubiesen matado Entreri y el drow. Ninguno de los tenía armas de largo alcance y no volaban.

No obstante ignoró sus dudas, sentía en su mente la llamada de la leal Voica, la primera dama había encontrado a su presa.

* * *

Entreri supo que aquello no podía continuar, pese a la magia de sus armas, las heridas de Voica no parecían perturbarla lo mas mínimo y su velocidad no disminuía en absoluto, mientras que los movimientos de Jarlaxle y los propios eran cada vez mas lentos y desesperados por terminar con el combate.

Tenía que arriesgarse.

Si sus suposiciones eran correctas, Voica no tenía intención de matarle, le necesitaba para hacer feliz a su señor. Con esto en mente, Entreri cambió su estrategia de combate, sin preocuparse de proteger sus puntos débiles, atacó frontalmente.

Por suerte para él, sus suposiciones eran correctas, y el desconcierto de Voica era visible. No podía atacar con todas sus fuerzas a Entreri, no podía permirtirse matarle por error. La espada y la daga atacaron a placer.

* * *

Giurescu notó la alarma en la mente de Voica y aceleró su vuelo al máximo, aprovechando los vientos descendió con el viento silbando en los oidos hasta el final de la pedregosa llanura, en el principio de los bosques. Y allí, entre los árboles, estaba su primera dama, su enemigo y su presa.

Giurescu mostró una amplia sonrisa y extendió sus colmillos. Se saciaría de sangre drow y llevaría a Entreri de vuelta al castillo, su transformación se haría adecuadamente, en una cama, y tras unas horas de placeres.

Se relamió solo de pensarlo.

* * *

Voica estaba a punto de caer.

Entreri cercenó de un certero tajo uno de sus brazos y la mujer aulló, pero el efecto de banshee se perdió por el dolor y un segundo ataque, esta vez de Jarlaxle, que atravesó su caja torácica con un estoque, buscando el corazón y fallando por poco.

Entreri se sentía pletórico, por primera vez desde que habían salido del castillo sentía que podían conseguirlo, que Jarlaxle y él podrían abandonar aquel lugar maldito

Sus ilusiones se desvanecieron con un fuerte aleteo.

Giurescu bajó de los cielos con las enormes alas negras extendidas y cuando tocó el suelo retornó a su aspecto mas humano. Pero sus ojos seguían siendo ascuas encendidas y sus colmillos relucían.

- Es un placer volver a verte.

Entreri no prestó atención a Voica mientras esta se retiraba a la seguridad de los árboles. Estaba mirando a Giurescu, sin dejar de preguntarse como iba a vencer a aquella criatura.

En ese momento Jarlaxle le sacó de su ensimismamiento, le puso la mano sobre el hombro y le dio un apretón alentador.

- Vamos a por él.

Jarlaxle sonreía. Todo iría bien.


	13. Tratar con el diablo

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore, el argumento se beneficia de historias varias de vampiros.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes Jarlaxle y Artemis, además de Vladimir Giurescu (personaje propio), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 13. Tratar con el Diablo.**

Giurescu no les dejó esperanza alguna.

Entreri intentó con todas sus fuerzas levantarse del suelo, pero se desplomó, exhausto y dolorido. A unos metros de él, Jarlaxle no se encontraba mucho mejor.

Vladimir Giurescu había jugado con ellos, como era frecuente en él. Cuando le habían atacado se había limitado a reir y esquivar, moviendose como una sombra, como agua, plagando de ilusiones el lugar, tan perfectas que ni Jarlaxle había podido distinguirlas aunque a menudo había podido indicar donde estaba realmente el vampiro.

De nada les había servido. Giurescu les había ido atacando, con golpes, pequeños cortes y ataques mentales destinados mas a debilitar sus fuerzas que a tener un efecto real.

Era demasiado fuerte, y ellos habían estado debilitados por el combate con Voica y la larga huida. Desde luego no había sido un combate demasiado justo.

- ¿Ya estais cansados? Nts nts... Artemis, creo que realmente necesitas aceptar mi oferta, el tiempo te ha vuelto mas lento.

Entreri escupió sangre y apenas si pudo alzar la cabeza del suelo para poder mirar con odio puro al vampiro. Le odiaba ahora mas que nunca.

Jarlaxle tosió levemente y consiguió incorporarse, Entreri quisó gritarle que se detuviera, que no provocase a Giurescu, que no quería verle morir... pero Jarlaxle le miró, y le sonrió.

Mentiroso, pensó Entreri, no sonrias, no quieras convencerme de que todo va a ir bien.

Giurescu se acercó al drow y paró facilmente la daga lanzada por él para despues agarrarle el brazo y retorcerlo, provocando un gruñido de dolor.

- Y tu... asqueroso elfo negro, te has ganado un final lento y doloroso.

- Oh no, ¿tendré que oler tu aliento?

Mal momento para un chiste, ¿pero cuando había atendido Jarlaxle a razones?. Giurescu le golpeó el estómago y le lanzó al suelo con fuerza. Acto seguido desenvainó, Vladimir no la usaba mucho, prefería mancharse las manos, pero a veces una buena espada era util para ser efectista. Y era bien sabido que a todos los vampiros les gustaba el dramatismo.

- Se acabó tu tiempo, drow.

Era la sentencia. Giurescu no iba a seguir jugando con Jarlaxle. Entreri sintió que el pánico se adeñuaba de él. Nunca antes había sentido algo así, mucho menos por otra persona. Pero lo que importaba era que aquella emoción le dio fuerzas para levantarse.

- ¡NO!

Antes de que Giurescu consiguiera empalar el cuerpo tendido de Jarlaxle, Entreri hizo lo único que se ocurrió, le lanzó sobre el drow, cubriéndole con su cuerpo. Protegiéndole con su propia vida.

Al infierno con todo. No sabía explicar lo que sentía, no podía entender el sentimiento que le embargaba, solo sabía que si Jarlaxle moría, algo suyo moriría con él. Y no quería permitirlo, ya había tenido una horrible sensación de vacio antes, Jarlaxle lo había llenado y si moría perdería para siempre aquella paz.

La espada de Giurescu se detuvo en el aire, sobre el cuerpo de Entreri.

- Apártate, Artemis, el juego ha terminado.

Entreri no se apartó. Al contrario, abrazó a Jarlaxle, si Giurescu quería matarle tendría que pasar sobre él a la fuerza. No iba a apartarse de ningun modo.

Las garras de Giurescu se clavaron en su carne, agarrándole la cintura y rasgando su piel, hundiéndose. Gritó de dolor cuando el vampiro tiró de él para levantarle, pero no se levantó, concentró todas sus fuerzas en quedarse junto a Jarlaxle y protegerle, por inutil que fuera, por estúpido que se sintiese.

Las manos de Giurescu desistieron al fin, pero instantes despues el vampiro se inclinó sobre él, arrodillandose sobre él, y clavó los colmillos en su cadera.

Todo había sido inutil. Entreri sintió como el vampiro succionaba su sangre, el poder anestesiante del mordisco y la pérdida de sangre acabarían por hacer que se desmayara. Mientras empezaba a sentir la cabeza mas ligera oyó la voz de Jarlaxle, susurrandole al oido pero sin poder moverse.

- Gracias, pase lo que pase... en fin, te amo.

Entreri recordó la ultima vez que le habían dicho eso, había sido Giurescu, pero entonces Entreri se había enfadado y había odiado la declaración. Esta vez sintió algo distinto, descubrió que aquella declaración de amor le agradaba. Y lo que era mas importante, sentía la necesidad de corresponderle, aun mas... sentía que era la verdad.

- Yo tambien.- Respondió.

El mundo empezaba a desdibujarse a su alrededor, sintió la erección de Giurescu engordando contra su pierna, el vampiro estaba excitado por la cena.

Iba a desmayarse, y cuando eso ocurriera Jarlaxle moriría, y despues él acabaría en la alcoba de Giurescu, desangrado, para despues pasar a formar parte de aquel corrupto haren de vampiros.

- No lo permitiré... Vla... Vladimir... Vladimir, escucha...

El vampiro dejó de succionarle la sangre, pero no le soltó ni se movió un ápice.

- Dime.- Su voz era grave, cargada de lujuria.

- Dejale marchar... deja marchar a Jarlaxle...

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

- Si Jarlaxle muere... yo me iré con el...

Alarmado, Giurescu le agarró y le volvió violentamente, sin fuerzas para agarrarse a Jarlaxle, le resultó facil. Entreri colgó inerte de sus brazos, pero le miró con ojos desenfocados esforzandose por hablar.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Me... me suicidaré... cuando me conviertas en vampiro, si matas a Jarlaxle... saldré al sol... me mataré.

Giurescu le miró con incredulidad.

- Mientes, jamas harías eso, menos aun por otra persona.

Entreri podía comprender ese escepticismo. El antiguo Entreri jamas hubiese pensado en algo tan estúpido e inutil. Que imbecil era, que necio se sentía. Pero sin embargo, se sentía bien haciendo aquello.

- Lo haré... por él lo hare. ¿Quieres arriesgarte?

Giurescu tomó su rostro entre las manos, mirándole a los ojos.

- Respetaré su vida... siempre y cuando tú te quedes conmigo. Por tu voluntad, para siempre.

Entreri oyó el debil "no" de Jarlaxle, pero lo ignoró. Aquel era el mejor trato que iba a sacar de Giurescu, de todos modos no perdía nada. Giurescu iba a vampirizarle tanto si Jarlaxle vivía como si no, mejor que al menos el drow saliese de allí.

- De acuerdo... me quedaré contigo, si Jarlaxle se marcha sano y salvo.

Giurescu asintió con los ojos brillantes. Dejó a Entreri a un lado, cuidadosamente, y despues levantó a Jarlaxle, le apoyó bruscamente contra un arbol y le dio un sorbo de una poción verdosa. El drow se sintió algo mejor de inmediato y Giurescu le dejó la poción en la mano.

- Te encontrarás perfectamente recuperado en una hora.- Explicó Giurescu.

Jarlaxle gruñó y le escupió a la cara, para despues sonreir.

- Follará contigo... pero pensará en mi.

Resultó claro lo mucho que le costó a Giurescu no destriparle allí mismo, el vampiro siseó como un crótalo y le atravesó con la mirada.

- Vete, drow, vete ahora y si vuelves te mataré.

Jarlaxle miró a Entreri, que había perdido el conocimiento.

- No importa lo que hagas, me ama a mi.

Giurescu arrancó un trozo de arbol de un zarpazo y enseñó los dientes amenazadoramente, acallando cualquier otro comentario.

- Dentro de unos siglos, cuando tú hayas muerto y nosotros estemos aquí, veremos a quien ama.

El vampiro se apartó del drow, que siguió tomando la poción. Giurescu se inclinó junto a Entreri y le alzó en brazos, como si no pesara nada. Extendió unas alas desde su espalda y levitó, ganando altura hasta que desapareció volando en el oscuro cielo nocturno, llevándose a Entreri con él.

Jarlaxle notó que las fuerzas volvían a él, las heridas se cerraban a ojos vista y la vitalidad regresaba a él. Se levantó y meditó sobre su situación actual.

No iba a dejar allí a Entreri. Desde luego que eso era obvio.

Pero no sabía como, y tampoco tenía idea alguna de cómo llegar a tiempo, como salvar a Entreri antes de que le vampirizaran. Cosa que Giurescu haría cuanto antes.

Caminó por el bosque, sin pensar en a donde iba. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Que hacer. Ni siquiera podría llegar al castillo antes del amanecer, era imposible, y aunque llegara no sería capaz de derrotar a Giurescu, mucho menos luchando solo.

De pronto encontró a Voica.

O lo que quedaba de ella. La vampira estaba deshaciéndose en polvo. Cosa que no tenía sentido, había estado malherida pero viva cuando había huido, su poder vampirico tendría que haberla mantenido o incluso haberla regenerado levemente.

A su espalda oyó un susurró y se volvió, viendo a quien había acabado con Voica.

- Lo admito, esto es una sorpresa.- Confesó.

**Nota de la autora: **Lo reconozco, es una forma muy baja de enganchar al lector, pero oye... ¿a que funciona?


	14. Las Horas SLASH

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore, el argumento se beneficia de historias varias de vampiros.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes Jarlaxle y Artemis, además de Vladimir Giurescu (personaje propio), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**ATENCI"N: **Este capítulo tiene sexo gráfico y total. Se intercala a lo largo del capítulo y lo domina en su mayor parte.

**Capítulo 14. Las horas.**

Entreri tuvo una sensación de deja vü al encontrarse tendido en la alcoba de Giurescu, debil e indefenso.

Giurescu estaba sobre él jugueteando con los botones de su camisa, desatándolos con lentitud enervante. Disfrutando del nerviosismo de Entreri.

Jarlaxle volvería, lo sabía. Entreri deseó fervientemente que el maldito drow tuviese al menos la inteligencia de no volver solo, aunque dudaba de que Jarlaxle pudiese conseguir ayuda en tan poco tiempo.

Tiempo, tenía que ganar tiempo, todo el que pudiera antes de que le vampirizaran.

Giurescu apartó la camisa y arañó levemente la piel con sus colmillos. Acercándose a su cuello, pasando la lengua sobre la yugular en una velada amenaza.

Tenía que ganar tiempo.

Volvió el rostró hacia Giurescu y buscó sus labios.

El vampiro titubeó, sorprendido, pero despues respondió vorazmente.

Entreri apenas si pudo mantenerse a la par del vampiro, este chupó su lengua y le invadió como hacía siempre, robándole el aliento y el control.

- Sabía que lo deseabas.- Ronroneó Giurescu contra sus labios.

Entreri sintió ganas de reir, que poco imaginaba Giurescu que Entreri estaba recordando las horas pasadas con Jarlaxle para tener una erección.

Las manos de Giurescu desgarraron la ropa, impaciente por yacer nuevamente con Entreri, de volver a saborear los placeres que le había proporcionado aquel mortal.

Entreri cerró los ojos e intentó imaginar que no era Giurescu quien le desnudaba, que era Jarlaxle, que eran sus manos las que le arrebataban la ropa interior, que eran sus labios los que se cerraban sobre su pezón, su lengua la que le atormentaba...

Gimió sonoramente y apretó su entrepierna contra la piel de Giurescu.

- Mas...

Giurescu volvió a besarle en respuesta a la petición y se restregó contra él, frotando sus cuerpos con un deseo que había aguardado doce años.

- Te daré mas, te lo daré todo.- Le prometió.

Aquella voz no era la de Jarlaxle, pero Entreri ya no necesitaba imaginar nada, aunque no quisiera estar con él, Giurescu no había dejado de ser deseable, y poderosamente erótico. Sus manos eran como seda sobre él, su lengua punzaba los sensibles botones de su torso y descendía siguiendo la linea de vello hasta el ombligo y...

Entreri echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sin poder contener la oleada de placer cuando su miembro recibió la cálida humedad de la boca de Giurescu.

* * *

Jarlaxle siguió las indicaciones y atravesó el castillo a la carrera, rezando a quien quiera que quisiera escucharle porque no llegase demasiado tarde.

Apenas había podido pasar una hora desde que Giurescu se había llevado a Entreri, con suerte se estaría tomando su tiempo para disfrutar de su victoria.

Antes de que hubiese alcanzado la puerta que llevaba a la torre de Giurescu, una nube de humo precedió la aparición de una de las damas, la vampiresa rugió y Jarlaxle se prepararó para combatir, esperando que su aliado se decidiera a volver pronto y ayudarle con aquel obstaculo.

* * *

Entreri jadeó entre los brazos de Giurescu, el vampiro le alzaneaba desde atrás, empujándole contra la cama, imponiendo un salvaje ritmo de frenetica lujuria que le enfebrecía. No podría alargar aquello mucho mas, las manos de Giurescu se cerraban sobre su miembro, forzando el orgasmo. Entreri no era capaz de contenerse mucho mas, por mucho tiempo que quisiese ganar su cuerpo tenía demandas incontrolables.

Giurescu sacudió su verga al ritmo de sus embestidas y finalmente Entreri no pudo frenar la explosión y se derramó sobre las sábanas. El vampiro se corrió poco despues y le volvió sobre la cama para mirar el rostro ruborizado del exhausto mortal.

- Delicioso.- Susurró, y se inclinó sobre él para culminar con aquello.

- Mas...

Giurescu rió levemente mientras apartaba el cabello negro del cuello de Entreri.

- No seas impaciente, no puedes mas...

Entreri elevó las caderas y probó a Giurescu su error tocandole con su erección, el vampiro le miró sorprendido por su vitalidad dado su debilitado estado.

Entreri se pasó la lengua por los labios y acarició el torso de Giurescu.

- Otra vez... damelo otra vez...

Y el vampiro se cernió sobre él de nuevo. Entreri dejó que su cuerpo se dejara llevar por las sensaciones, por un lado se sentía sucio por permitir aquello, de algún modo estaba vendiendo su cuerpo, por otro lado era lo único que se le ocurría para ganar tiempo, y de todos modos, no podía evitar el deseo ni engañarse respecto a lo placentero que era abandonar todo control, dejar que el sexo dominase todo.

Vladimir le penetró nuevamente, esta vez desde delante, levántandole las piernas por debajo de las rodillas, alzándole el trasero. El ritmo frenético volvió a dominar el acoplamiento, sacudiendo a Entreri desde su mismo nucleo.

Se mordió el labio cuando la mano de Giurescu se cernió sobre su sexo. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa, tenía que aguantar el máximo tiempo posible.

No sería capaz de mantener una tercera ronda.

* * *

Otra dama muerta.

Jarlaxle recuperó el aliento a duras penas, la vampira le había herido pero no había sido una rival tan dificil como las otras vampiresas, Catherine le había atacado estando enfermo, y Voica era la mas poderosa. Ahora la situación era mejor.

Subió las escaleras a saltos, temiendo a cada segundo que fuese demasiado tarde. No iba a perder a Artemis, no pensaba permitirlo.

Despues de todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había conseguido, no poder proteger lo único realmente importante le atormentaba.

La alcoba estaba cerca, tenía que llegar.

* * *

Giurescu gruñó con furia despues de derramarse sobre su amante. Entreri estaba conteniéndose. Estaba claro.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te torturas?

Entreri jadeó intentando por todos los medios no terminar. Vladimir no se lo ponía facil pues seguía bombeando su erección con impaciencia.

Giurescu comprendió, Entreri estaba retrasando su vampirización intentando prolongar la cópula. Esta revelación le hizo soltar una carcajada.

- Mi dulce... no debes temer tanto mi sangre. Déjate llevar, la transformación no es dolorosa en absoluto.

Entreri gimió de nuevo, con angustia, Giurescu le tomó en la boca, acabando con su concentración y forzándo un potente orgásmo que le dejó agotado y desmadejado sobre la cama, aguardando con languidez lo inevitable.

- Despues volveremos a disfrutar juntos, no temas nada.

Y los colmillos de Giurescu perforaron nuevamente su piel, Entreri no pudo sinó suspirar el nombre de Jarlaxle, sin fuerzas para defenderse a si mismo mientras su vida caía en la oscuridad, en la boca de Giurescu.

* * *

Jarlaxle abrió la puerta y la sangre le hirvió ante la escena.

Giurescu y Entreri desnudos sobre la cama, el olor a sexo colmando la habitación, el vampiro lozano y fuerte, irradiando fuerza, el humano pálido como un muerto, respirando de forma angustiosamente lenta.

- Sanguijuela...

Giurescu alzó la vista hacia el drow, sonriendo con prepotencia al ver que el necio volvía a su merecida muerte. La sonrisa flaqueó al ver a Jarlaxle lanzarse sobre él como un auténtico drow, sin una sonrisa, sin un chiste, solo una imperturbable máscara de muerte. Un elfo oscuro.

**Nota de la autora: **Y nos acercamos al gran final, se harán revelaciones y tendremos el fin del fanfic. A ver que tal me queda el final, que en los otros fanfics que tengo no me suelen gustar las conclusiones. Espero que las "escenitas" del los capítulos Slash no queden demasiado fuera de lugar, que a veces ocurre. Gracias por los ánimos de los reviews, ayudan muchísimo.


	15. La Dama Herida

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore, el argumento se beneficia de historias varias de vampiros.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes Jarlaxle y Artemis, además de Vladimir Giurescu (personaje propio), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 15. La Dama Herida**

Entreri no podía moverse, no tenía fuerzas mas que para intentar seguir respirando, forzando por pura fuerza de voluntad el paso de aire, intentando mantenerse consciente pues sabía que de desmayarse moriría sin duda alguna. El mundo era una voragine a su alrededor.

Creía haber oido la voz de Jarlaxle pero era mas probable que fuera una alucinación.

Sentía frio... tanto frio...

Jarlaxle no se permitió pensar en nada, focalizó todos sus sentidos en la batalla, en su enemigo. Debía matar al vampiro. Tenía que matarlo. Nada mas importaba.

Ambos contendientes se movían por la habitación en encuentros fugaces y brutales, un torbellino de filos, dagas y colmillos, espada y garras, atacándose con toda la brutalidad de quien sabe que al perdedor solo le espera la muerte.

La sangre, mortal e inmortal, salpicó el suelo y las paredes en arcos, los gruñidos animalescos de ambos les hacía parecer alimañas rabiosas.

Corte. Desgarro. Amago. Embestida. Estocada. Gancho. Patada.

Súbitamente un brutal arco de garras destrozó la pierna de Jarlaxle, sesgando la carne como si fuese gelatina a la altura del muslo. El drow gritó pero logró hacer blanco en la cara de Giurescu antes de caer al suelo agarrándose las profundas heridas.

Giurescu enseñó su lupina dentadura mientras se arracaba la daga de la cara, llevándose un ojo con ella. No pareció importarle.

- Essstupida cucaracha, ¿ssabes que less ocurre a lass cucarachass?

Jarlaxle le lanzó otra daga, que arañó el cuero cabelludo de Giurescu. El vampiro emitió un sobrecogedor aullido, horrendo, helaba la sangre en las venas, detenía el corazón, Jarlaxle sintió que se se rompía por dentro, algo moría en su mente.

Y supo que moriría alli y ahora, que no podía salvarse a si mismo, y mucho menos a Artemis.

Entreri se sacudió bajo el aullido. El pánico se apoderó de él al percatarse de que se había olvidado incluso de respirar. Tenía que aspirar, tenía que reponerse, mantener el ritmo... Los párpados le pesaban, su cuerpo pesaba, no podía permanecer despierto, le dolía la cabeza de una forma insoportable

Se moría...

Jarlaxle no pudo moverse mientras Giurescu le laceraba los hombros, levantándole del suelo, el vampiro le levantó y le arrojó contra la pared. El drow apenas pudo quejarse por la fuerza del impacto, si no se le había roto la columna faltaba poco.

- ¡¡Ssse acabó!!

Laxjale alzó la vista. Esa no había sido la voz de Giurescu.

Anna Giurescu, la mas joven de las damas, atacó a su señor.

Laxjale se sintió profundamente aliviado. Había temido que Anna hubiese decidido abandonarle a su suerte.

La joven vampiresa le había sorprendido. Pero había cierta lógica en su traición.

La mas joven, la mas bondadosa. Demasiado inocente para la horrenda vida del vampiro, su sangre había sido envenenada por Giurescu y su espíritu no podía soportar aquello en que se había convertido.

Forzada a alimentarse de aquellos que había amado, de la gente del pueblo en el que había nacido. Transformada contra su voluntad, sufriendo el tormento de ser algo que aborrecía por su simple naturaleza. Era normal que su corazón se hubiese llenado de odio.

Anna se lo había contado todo cuando la había encontrado en el bosque, despues de matar a Voica, aprovechando su debilidad por estar gravemente herida.

Durante años Anna había deseado venganza, por su vida arrebatada, pero no tenía poder para vengarse, era demasiado joven y estaba completamente sola. Solo había podido envenenar poco a poco los oidos de las damas y de su amo, si ella no era feliz ninguno de sus torturadores lo sería.

La llegada de Entreri le había dado esperanzas y la oportunidad que esperaba, sabía que el humano era fuerte, y que su compañero drow también debía serlo. El enloquecido amor que Vladimir sentía por el humano sería el desencadenante del caos en la casa de Giurescu. Solo tenía que recoger el fruto de sus manipulaciones.

Había lanzado a Catherine contra Jarlaxle para dar a Entreri y al drow la excusa para matarla. Había eliminado a Irina durante la cacería y despues a Voica.

Y hacía solo unos instantes, mientras Laxajarle eliminaba a Caroline, había matado a Mary, aprovechandose de la confianza que su juventud inspiraba en las demas damas.

Solo quedaba el último, el mas poderoso y al que realmente deseaba matar.

Vladimir, que la había seducido con su belleza y poder, que la había mentido prometiendola amor y felicidad, vida eterna y belleza juvenil. Pero solo la había dado un lugar de doncella entre sus damas, la había dado un amor que repartía como migajas a sus vampiras, y una vida a cambio de la sangre de los mortales.

Vladimir no podía comprender lo que ocurría. Anna, su dulce y pequeña Anna, a quien amaba como a una hija, estaba sobre él, atacándole con tanto odio que era inverosimil en su bello rostro.

Las garras de Anna desgarraron buscando su garganta y Giurescu apenas si fue capaz de mantener a raya a la fiera dama. Para cuando logró arrojarla lejos de sí, tenía el torso sangrando abundantemente, Anna le había arrancado la piel a tiras.

- ¡¡Anna, ¿qué haces? ¿te has vuelto loca?!!

- ¡¡Si, loca tenía que volverme, loca despues de lo que me hiciste!!

Anna lloraba sangre, surcaba su rostro angustiado de dolor y alivio por dejar salir a la luz todo lo que había callado durante aquellos años de sufrimiento.

- ¡Me lo quitaste todo, la vida, mi familia, el amor y el calor! ¡Y recibí una vida maldita y un amor falso!

Volvió a abalanzarse sobre Giurescu, gritando todo su odio, pero esta vez Giurescu estaba preparado y el obvio ataque fue rechazado con un duro golpe que lanzó al suelo a la vampira.

Pero Giurescu no pudo terminar con ella. Detrás de Anna había atacado Jarlaxle, nada mas la dama cayó al suelo, el drow estaba tras ella para acabar el ataque.

La espada de magnifica manufactura atravesó el corazón de Vladimir.

Giurescu retrocedió, confuso, como si no comprendiera que había ocurrido. Un momento después se recobró.

Con un tirón se libró de la espada, y propinó a Jarlaxle una bofetada que lanzó al drow contra los postes de la cama, mirando lastimosamente su pierna casi mutilada.

Vladimir, gravemente herido se acercó a ambos, había perdido mucha sangre, una sangre que debía reponer inmediatamente. El drow serviría a ese proposito. Despues acabaría con la traidora, y despues tendría a Entreri para sustituirla a ella y a todas las demas, no las necesitaba, no necesitaba a nadie.

En ese momento se fijó en Entreri.

Su pecho no se movía. Sus labios estaban morados y su expresión era placida.

No... eso no... Entreri no...

- ¡NO! ¡Mirad lo que me habeis hecho hacer!

Jarlaxle no comprendió hasta que Giurescu saltó sobre la cama y sacudió el cuerpo de Entreri. El drow sintió un pánico indescriptible. Mientras luchaban... Entreri había muerto... frente a sus narices...

- No...no puede ser...

Giurescu movió sus manos sobre Entreri, su sangre no tendría ningun efecto sobre Entreri si estaba muerto. Si se moría ahora... lo perdería para siempre. Tenía que vivir, tenía que vivir para poder transformarse.

Un latido, solo un latido. Giurescu sonrió aliviado, aun había tiempo.

Jarlaxle se abalanzó sobre él, arrojándole de la cama y rodando con él al suelo, mientras intentaba acuchillale desesperadamente. Giurescu le apartó y el drow gritó de dolor, las magulladuras de los golpes anteriores y la terrible herida de su pierna, le produjeron un dolor excruciante al dar de nuevo con el suelo.

Vladimir no disfrutó de la visión del debilitado drow.

Anna se había hecho con la espada de Vladimir, que tan descuidadamente había abandonado bajo la cama, y ahora estaba de pie, mirándole con una expresión de total locura, una vengadora demente.

- Anna... amada mia...

El intento fue inutil. Anna no tenía oidos para nada. Se lanzó contra él, sin sopesar un segundo su propia seguridad, y antes de que Giurescu la desnucara, dandole la vuelta a la cabeza de un solo golpe, la espada se clavó firmemente en el maltratado corazón del vampiro.

La sangre manó a borbortones, Giurescu ya no tenía poder para detener la hemorragia de semejane herida despues de la anterior. Su sangre se derramó sobre el suelo en un gran charco rojo y negro. Miró el cuerpo de Anna y al drow, que le miraba con desprecio y victoria, pese a no ser el artífice de su muerte.

Giurescu intentó maldecirle pero la sangre que manó de su boca se lo impidió.

El vampiro quedó seco de sangre, y pronto su cuerpo comenzó a secarse y arrugarse como un pergamino, hasta que solo polvo quedó del antiguo Giurescu.

Jarlaxle se arrastró hasta la cama, trepó miserablemente hasta arriba y se arrimó a Entreri, desesperado por comprobar su estado.

Estaba vivo. Gracias a todos los panteones. Estaba vivo.

Respiraba lentamente, al borde de la nada, y sin duda moriría en breve de no recibir ayuda. Una ayuda que Jarlaxle había traido con él.

Bendita fuera Anna, le había dado dos pociones de sanar y una especial de Giurescu, que ayudaba a regenerar sangre a mas velocidad.

Lentamente, vertiendolas bajo la lengua para no atragantarle, hizo beber a Entreri las pociones, hasta comprobar con alivio que su respiración se hacía visible al menos. Incluso un poco de color pareció regresar a su rostro.

Jarlaxle sintió que el cuerpo le dolía un poco menos al ver abrirse aquellos ojos grises.

- ¿Jarlaxle?

- Estoy aquí.

Jarlaxle sacó la segunda poción de Sanar para él mismo y se la bebió de un trago. Quería estar en forma cuanto antes y sacar a Entreri de allí. Algo mas recuperado, se dispuso a levantarse cuando Entreri le tomó la mano debilmente.

- ¿Qué? Solo voy a buscar el equipaje.

Entreri sonrió. Una sonrisa honesta y sincera. Jarlaxle sintió calor, en varias zonas de su cuerpo. El humano se incorporó levemente para hablar.

- ¿Qué hay del beso a la dama en apuros?

El drow soltó una carcajada y se inclinó para cumplir con la tradición.

**Nota de la autora: **Yujuuu! No temais que aun voy a escribir el apílogo, esto sería dejarlo muy colgado. ¿Qué tal? A ver que escribo para el epílogo, que aun no se muy bien que hacer, ¿empalagoso o verde? ¿Las dos cosas?.

Gracias, Ari Linsar, por la review, me ha encantado y me ha animado muchísimo a escribir. Respecto a un Zak/Jar... mmmh, no se, si me sale bueno, sino, al menos prometo seguir con fanfics de Entreri (adoro a este chico).


	16. Amanecer FIN

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore, el argumento se beneficia de historias varias de vampiros.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes Jarlaxle y Artemis, además de Vladimir Giurescu (personaje propio), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 16. Amanecer**

Entreri despertó con el aroma de un desayuno caliente, entreabrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a Jarlaxle entrar en la habitación con una bandeja de comida y una amplia sonrisa.

- Buenos días, Artemis.

Pese a los deseos de ambos de irse del castillo, había sido imposible dado el debilitado estado de ambos, sobre todo de Entreri, cuyo maltrato necesitaba de mas descanso.

Se habían movido a una habitación que gozaba de un amplio ventanal y Jarlaxle dedicaba todos sus esfuerzos a avergonzar a Entreri con sus excesivos cuidados.

- Puedo levantarme, puedes dejar de traerme la comida.

El drow se limitó a negar imperiosamente tal posibilidad y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa del escritorio, que era la mayor distancia que permitía andar a Entreri.

- Cuando me recupere te arrepentiras de haberme dado ordenes.- Le advirtió.

Jarlaxle se limitó a darle un beso de pico que le hizo ruborizarse hasta la raiz y le apartó la silla para sentarse. El maldito drow sabía como hacerle callar toda amenaza.

Mientras desayunaba miró a Jarlaxle con curiosidad, ahora que la amenaza vampírica había terminado, ahora que Giurescu no existía, tenía tiempo para pensar.

Era terrorífico. Cuando había estado con Jarlaxle no había podido ni había querido profundizar en lo ocurrido entre ambos, lo que había ocurrido en el bosque no había sido solo sexo, los sacrificios que ambos habían hecho el uno por el otro no había sido pura relación de camaradería o utilidad... todo había sido demasiado extraño, Entreri sentía cosas que no había sentido jamas o tan alejadas que ni las recordaba.

Jarlaxle no parecía tener problemas con aquel cambio, de hecho el drow irradiaba felicidad, y no tenía ningun recato en manifestarle su... amor. Le besaba, le acariciaba y le decía sin ningún preambulo que le amaba. Se lo decía en un tono tan dulzón que Entreri sentía deseos de tirarle la comida a la cara.

Pero, ¿acaso sabía Jarlaxle lo que era el amor? ¿Lo sabía él? Lo que había hecho, su lucha, su sacrificio por salvar a Jarlaxle... le indicaban que había algo... bien podía ser amor.

No sabía como reaccionar con normalidad ahora. ¿Debía responder a las atenciones? ¿Debía besar a Jarlaxle sin motivo alguno? ¿Abrazarse a él en cada ocasión?

- Un penique por tus pensamientos.

Entreri se percató de que había vagado demasiado en su mente y se preguntó como manifestar sus dudas Jarlaxle, o mas bien porque sentía deseos de compartir una debilidad, algo que sin duda antes hubiese considerado fuera de discusión.

- Pensaba en... todo lo ocurrido.

- Pues menudo dolor de cabeza.

Entreri le fulminó con la mirada y siguió comiendo, él intentaba conversar seriamente y Jarlaxle le salía con estupideces, era imposible.

- No te enfades, lo siento.

Entreri no se molestó en hablar, si Jarlaxle quería dejarlo todo en una broma alla él, no tenía ganas de lidiar con su falta de sentido de la propiedad.

Jarlaxle suspiró sonoramente pero no consiguió que Entreri volviera a mirarle, era una lástima pero no podía evitar sus salidas de humor. Era el recurso que había usado constantemente en su vida para sobrellevar la tensión constante de su forma de vida.

Pero desde luego no era la forma mas inteligente de conversar con Entreri, aunque a veces podía arrancarle una sonrisa era un gran riesgo dependiendo del humor del humano. Que a veces era tan impenetrable como una roca.

- Pensabas en nosotros. ¿Verdad?

Entreri salió de su testarudo silencio y le dirigió una mirada dura que sin embargo no conseguía disimular confusión e inseguridad.

- ¿Hay un "nosotros"?

- Por supuesto que lo hay, te quiero.

Y esta vez Entreri no se estremeció ante la declaración, que era lo habitual. Mas bien mostraba una cierta curiosidad.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de algo así?

Jarlaxle sonrió, comprendiendo el motivo de la desazón de Entreri... que encanto.

- Estuve completamente seguro cuando Giurescu se te llevó de mi lado en el bosque, porque en lo único que podía pensar era en volver a verte.

Entreri asintió levemente y Jarlaxle continuó.

- Dime, cuando estabas arriba, a merced de Giurescu... ¿en que pensabas?

Entreri titubeó, extrañado y después sintió un leve mareo antes de decidirse a contestar, sobresaltado por la revelación.

- En... en ti, en volver a verte.

El drow sonrió dulcemente y se inclinó a besarle, a lo que Entreri respondió con igual pasión. Sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima.

Ambos se alegraron de estar en el dormitorio.

Al atardecer la villa se hizo visible y los lugareños les recibieron con la mayor de las sorpresas viendoles llegar de las montañas y mucho más viendo al drow.

No obstante, siendo un pueblo acostumbrado a vivir a la sombra de un vampiro, no dieron ningun problema por la presencia de Jarlaxle y apenas hizo falta un par de miradas desafiantes conseguir comida y alojamiento.

Entreri pasó toda la cena apartando las insidiosas manos de Jarlaxle de su muslo, sabiendo que el maldito drow lo había unicamente para fastidiarle intentando hacer jueguecitos bajo la mesa.

- Estate quieto de una vez, eres imposible.

- Me aburro facilmente, vamos arriba.

Entreri le bajó el sombrero a la altura de los ojos, encasetándoselo, y mientras Jarlaxle intentaba sacárselo pudo cenar con tranquilidad.

- ¿Nos quedamos por aquí? Me gusta esta zona, ademas aquí no somos conocidos.

- Supongo que puede ser, claro que no pasaremos desapercibidos mucho tiempo.

- Otra vez contra mi ropa, pues a mi me gusta.- Replicó ofendido.

- Me refería mas bien a tu insistencia de meterme la lengua hasta la garganta en público.- Gruñó Entreri.

- No te oí quejarte.

- Es dificil quejarte cuando te están besando de ese modo.

Jarlaxle aceptó el subtitulado cumplido, sabiendo que era lo mejor que se podía sacar de Entreri, excepto si estaban en la cama despues de una noche de pasión, momentos en que podía sonsacarle todo tipo de palabras de amor. Siempre y cuando se esforzara lo suficiente en sus talentos de cama.

- Bueno, nadie se enfadó, es mas, recuerdo a esos encantadores niñitos que nos aplaudieron.

Entreri se puso como la grana, que era el objetivo de Jarlaxle, al recordarlo.

- Te detesto.- Murmuró.

- Corrección, me quieres.

- Ya...

- Te quiero.

- ...

- Te quiero.- Dijo Jarlaxle, esta vez mas alto.

- ...

- Te quiero- Te quiero- Te quiero- **Te quiero**- **Te quiero**...

Entreri le tapó la boca rapidamente antes de que toda la taberna se les quedara mirando y algún otro grupo de parroquianos tuviera la genial idea de vitorearles o aplaudir.

- De acuerdo, repelente manipulador, yo tambien te quiero, ¿estas contento?

Jarlaxle le besó la palma de la mano.

- Mas contento de lo que puedes imaginar.

- Anda, vamos arriba.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Ays, me gusta como me ha quedado, que monos que son. Voy a tomarme un descanso antes de mi proximo fanfic, que tengo mucho curro y no esta la musa para apretarla tanto.

Y los demas, venga, a escribir mas fanfics, que estoy monopolizando la sección en español de este tema de fanfiction. Venga hombre, escribid, que juro que os leere y dejaré reviews. Yo no olvido a mis lectores.


End file.
